Fate:Requiem of Souls
by Lord Commander
Summary: [Crossover from Bleach] It's been a year since the end of the 5th Holy Grail War. Shirou and his friends thought it over. They couldn't be more wrong.[Kindly R&R please!]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My very first Fanfic, idea just came to me while watching Bleach. Anyway, enjoy and please, even if it's bad, R&R. It's way better than being ignored.**

**Also, **_**italics **_**are****thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Fate Stay Night or Bleach yada…yada…yada. Except for my OC's of course.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**Fate: Requiem of Souls**_

_**By: Lord Commander**_

_**Chapter**__** 1: A Dream**_

_**Secret Mobile**__** Corps HQ, Soul Society**_

"Corp Commander Cypher of the Patrol Corps reporting as ordered, Commander SoiFon."(1) The tall man said as he entered the presence of his commander.

"Good, I have a mission for you from the Commander-General. Strictly for your eyes only." SoiFon said non-chalantly while turning around and tossing a small bamboo like scroll towards him. The man caught it with one hand and quickly read the contents.

The man looked kinda young to hold such a post as Corp Commander. On first glance he looked like he was in his early twenties with a hairstyle that reminded him of Grimmjaw the Espada.(2) However, SoiFon reminded herself that age did not matter here in Soul Society.

_The Comman__der-General's about 2000 years old and he still looks beefier than Arnold Schwarzenegger for crying out loud!(3)_

"Do I have permission to use lethal force or is this a pure stealth reconnaissance?" Cypher asked his leader.

"You have a green light on the usage of lethal force as well whatever you may require. Seems the lack of souls is causing an imbalance and we want to know why there is such a thing."

"Very well, I shall deploy at once." Said Cypher before giving off a salute and disappearing from sight.

-----------

-----------

_**Fuyuki**__** City, Japan**_

Shirou was dreaming again.

He had been having these weird dreams lately. About a man with a giant hole in his chest walking around.

_That's stupid, how a man could have a hole in his chest the size of a cannonball still walk around_

As he absent-mindedly pushed the dream aside, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Senpai, breakfast is ready. You can come out and eat now." Said Sakura as she slid the thin wooden door open.

"Ah, thanks Sakura-san. I'll be there in a minute!" _I wonder why she is so helpful, not that I'm complaining of course._

Soon, Shirou is dressed and at the dining table, along with Sakura and Fujimura-sensei. With the usual banter and childish antics of Fujimura-Sensei, it's hard to not be amused every day.

"So, Usagi-san,we meet again, for the last time!" Taiga says as she wolves down an entire plate of rabbit stew.

"There is no need to rush Fujimura-Sensei, I made extra." Interjects Sakura. "There won't be enough when I'm done!" says with a mouthful of stew, some of it flying all over the place.

"Hey, I don't need essence of Fujimura on my rice thank you." Shirou says as he picks up a piece of chewed on stew with his chopsticks and puts it aside.

After breakfast, Sakura quickly helps clean up while Shirou returns to his room to get ready for school but stops to ponder as he sees the stuffed lion sitting on his desk.

_Well, it's been a year Saber, still wishing you were here. Though it sounds crazy and you'll probably be worried, I sometimes think I can hear your voice in the wind._

His train of thought was broken when he looked at the clock at the side and started to get changed quickly.

"Sakura-san, why don't you go on ahead? I'll see you there at school." Shirou said the moment he realised he was going to be late. "Okay Senpai, I'll see you there!"

-------

-------

Shirou was walking along the road, all the while thinking of Saber. Ever since she'd left after the Holy Grail war, Shirou seemed to do it everyday when he walked to school.

"Talking to yourself again, Emiya-kun?" startling Shirou when he heard the familiar voice of Rin Tohsaka. She was only about an arms length away from him when he started to look up to the sky and mumble to himself.

"R…Rin! How long were you behind me?"

"Oh, long enough to hear you mumble. Anyway, I have a favour to ask."

"What is it this time?" said Shirou quickly while jumping into his save-all-leave-none attitude.

"Just a simple favour of temporary residence at your house during the holidays."

"Why'd you wanna stay at my house, Rin? Your's is bigger."

"Ask no questions and I tell no one of your daily mumbling tendencies to yourself. Deal?"

_Damn, should have known Tohsaka to pull something like this. _"Fine…" Shirou said while quickly trying to run away before she blackmailed him some more.

------

------

Class today seemed to end quickly today. Well, maybe it was because most of Shirou's year already finished their exams and were getting ready for the winter break. However, Shirou was on his usual repair duties until late evening before deciding to call it a day and head home.

_Man, it's starting to get cold already?_ Shirou thought as he walked along the familiar road to the park. A sudden gust of cold wind swept through him which brought along a misty cloud.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the boy who got my girl." A familiar voice came through the mist, trying to sound as arrogant as possible.

"No…way."

As the mist cleared, Shirou's fear was realised. It was none other than Gilgamesh. Wearing as much gold as he could; standing no more than 20 paces away from him.

Letting his instincts gain control, he quickly summoned the two blades which he hadn't summoned in a year.

"Trace…on." Said Shiro as Kansho and Bakuya materialised in his hands.

"Oh, you want to fight me? You don't stand a chance mongrel!" said Gilgamesh as he lunged forward with one of his special swords drawn. Shirou managed to parry the blow aimed for his heart before Gilgamesh struck him with a fist to the head.

_Damn, been out of practice._

"Pah, can't you see that resistance is futile? I always get what I what and today, what I want is you're LIFE!" Gilgamesh shouted the last word as he leapt to deliver a coup'de'grace onto a prone Shirou. Fortunately, Shirou managed to block it but have his blades pushed against his chest.

"Give it up already, you know you can't win."

_Damn, gotta find a way out of this._

"EX-"

"Huh?"

"-CALIBUR!"

Gilgamesh brought up his blade just in time to block a stream of golden light but was slammed into the ground a few feet away. Eyeing the opportunity, Shirou immediately picked himself up and got ready for the counter-attack. However, the sudden realisation hit him and he quickly turned around.

And there she was. In full battle armour and Caliburn in her hands.

"S…Sa…ber?" Shirou stammered pathetically, not believing his eyes. Not giving a damn about Gilgamesh, he quickly dashed forward to embrace her. The year long wait finally over.

"Sh…Shi…rou, I've missed you." As she dropped her sword and buried herself in his warm arms. "I've missed you for too long." Hugging her even tighter. Afraid that she would go away again like last time.

"Sorry to interrupt this pathetic scene, but I can't stand it any longer." Gilgamesh charges forward, Ea in hand.

"_Sai"(4)_

As he was about to land a blow on Shirou, he suddenly felt his momentum disappear and was locked in a ridiculous position. Upon further inspection, he found his arms bound behind his back by a barely visible black rope.

"What the…"

"Wow, you're almost as despicable as a mongrel yourself." The three of them traced the voice to a man standing atop the wall. The man was dressed really odd, with a Blue Greatcoat and blue hair in a 'spiky' sort of sense.

----------

----------

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed it, the fighting part should come soon. Again, R&R!

(1)In Soul Society, the place where all human souls go to after death, there are organizations whom are the regulators of the world. One of them is the Secret Mobile Corps. The corps is divided into five branches lead by Commander SoiFon. The patrol corps is one of the branches.

(2)An Espada is an Arrancar who is within the top ten most powerful amongst them. Arrancars are Hollows who have removed their white masks to unlock their potential. Hollows are human souls turned malignant ghosts with white masks over their faces.

(3)It's TRUE! Trust me on this.

_(4)Sai _is a Kido spell, or demon magic to those who don't follow Bleach. _Sai _translated as Restrain. _Sai _basically locks a target's arms in place behind their back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: 2****nd**** Chapter is up! Thanks everyone for their reviews. Previous chapter was just groundwork, now comes the fighting bits.**

**Again, **_**Italics **_**are thoughts and "**_**italics"**_** are spell incantations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fate/Stay Night, yada…yada…yada. I do own my original characters though.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter**__** 2: So Similar, Yet So Different**_

**Fuyuki City, Japan**

"You ignorant mongrel! You shall pay!" Gilgamesh tries to sound ominous while breaking the restraining spell easily. However, Cypher is unfazed by the Golden Knight.

"Do you not know who I am, mongrel? Bow now and I will grant you a quick death" Gilgamesh quickly added, trying to compensate for his degrading situation thanks to Cypher.

"Sorry, but mongrels don't bow to arrogant shits like you." Cypher retorted while jumping down from the wall.

"Hey! You two, mind if you step aside for now? This mongrel's about to get his dinner." Cypher signals Shirou and Saber to stand aside while looking at Gilgamesh.

"Back away while…" Saber starts.

"Don't worry, we'll talk later." Cypher quickly interrupts while formulating a plan of action in his mind.

"Saber, he looks like he has got it under control, we'll help him if he needs it." Shirou quickly urges her, afraid that she'll get hurt like last time.

"Are you two gonna backoff or not?" Gilgamesh was getting impatient, wanting to trash the fool who had just denied his kill. It was this time that Cypher chose to strike.

"_Gochūtekkan!"_(1)Cypher quickly denoted the spell by marking a symbol on the ground and slamming it with his palm. Soon, five iron pillars materialise above Gilgamesh and pin the Golden Hero down. Gilgamesh, obviously taken by surprise, tries to speak with his face in the ground but what is heard are nothing more than mere grumbles.

"Will you two go now… Natalie?" Cypher points at Saber. However, he is interrupted by Gilgamesh breaking free of the five pillars and bellowing while drawing out Merodach, the original sin.

"DO YOU THINK SUCH SIMPLE TRICKERY WILL STOP ME? I AM GILGAMESH! TWO THIRDS GOD AND IMMUNE TO YOUR MAGIC!"

"Oh, what a coincidence."

"DIE!" Gilgamesh screams as he lunges forward, but as soon as he closes in on Cypher to land the killing blow, Gilgamesh suddenly hears a 'swish' as Cypher disappears from his view.

"I'm a god as well."

"What the…" Gilgamesh stammers as he tries to stop his momentum from throwing him far too forward.

"Over here." Cypher calls out from behind Gilgamesh while pointing his index finger at Gilgamesh's shoulder.

"_Byakurai." _(2)

Gilgamesh is struck by a white stream of light which instantly burns a hole in his shoulder, causing what you would normally associate with taking a bullet.

Surprised by the sudden jolt of pain from his shoulder, Gilgamesh quickly grabs his aching shoulder and turns around.

"What…was…that…speed?"

"Mongrel tactic, not worthy of a god's attention." Cypher says as he hears a slight chuckle from the couple on the far side.

"Why you…" This time, Gilgamesh draws Ea and charges his Enuma Elish to end it once and for all but Cypher is already on him.

"Enuma..."

"_Raikōhō!" _(3) Cypher quickly denotes his next spell while raising his arm as a sort of stop sign towards Gilgamesh's face as Gilgamesh is thrown backwards by the multiple lightning strikes dancing around his body.

"My, it must be embarrassing for a god if he can't even smite a mongrel." Cypher says sarcastically, rubbing salt into Gilgamesh's wound, who by now is breathing hard with one knee on the ground.

"You…" begins Gilgamesh.

"I tell you what, I won't move from this spot until you land one blow on me; just to make it interesting."

"IMPUDENT FOOL!" Gilgamesh rushes in bull-headed again, Ea at the ready. However, Cypher already expected this attack and immediately countered.

"_Kurohitsugi" _(4)

Gilgamesh is stopped in mid-air as six black squares enclose him like a box, followed by a dozen energy spears piercing it, skewering the poor Gilgamesh inside. Finally, there is a deafening roar as the black coffin explodes and sends a completely bloodied Gilgamesh flying into a wall.

"Curse…this…foul…trickery… of yours…fight me…LIKE A MAN!" Gilgamesh challenges Cypher despite his wounds.

"This fight is over."

"I SAID FIGHT ME!" Gilgamesh shouts as he picks himself up and readies his noble phantasm; Gates of Babylon.

"Interesting, I didn't know Pluses could harness so much power, unless..."

"ENOUGH, DIE!" A suicidal Gilgamesh screams as he sends his noble phantasm hurling towards Shirou and Saber who were caught off guard. Seeing this, Cypher quickly breaks his train of though and flashes to them to knock the two out of harms way, barely dodging the hundreds of golden spears aimed for them as well. However, Gilgamesh takes the opportunity and charges towards a defenceless Cypher and slams him several feet away.

"Hah! Not so tough now when you can't cast spells are yah?"

"Nice one." Coughs Cypher while picking himself up from the base of a tree. "Unfortunately, now that you look strong enough, I won't take it easy on you anymore." Cypher says while taking his usual hand-hand combat stance. "My preferred choice of combat- Melee beat down." Cypher says before propelling himself forward into the air and doing a 360 degree spin to give more force to his horizontal knee kick, which lands squarely in Gilgamesh's gut, the impact sending flying into a wall column and demolishing it.

As the dust settles, Cypher is brushing off the dust from his pants while Gilgamesh is knocked unconscious.

"That wasn't even worthy of a warm up."

Seeing the downed Gilgamesh, Shirou and Saber approach Cypher.

"Who are you?" Shirou begins.

"What? No thanks for the guy who saved your life?"

"The only thanks you'll get is my foot in your face!" A blonde girl interrupts as she floors Cypher to the ground with her foot, resulting in a large sweat drop forming behind Saber and Shirou's head. "I warned you not to raise too much attention while fighting and what do you do? You demolish an entire wall! Is that you're idea of not raising attention?!" The blonde girl continued to pound Cypher's head into the ground mercilessly.

"Saber, promise me you won't turn out like that. Please?" Shirou softly asks Saber. However, all Saber did was point at the blonde girl.

She was exactly like her.

Except for her personality and clothing, of course, but the similarities were stunning; it was like starring into a mirror, but the image on the mirror was acting more of a barbarian who was just got bored one day and decided to find the closest person and beat him because she could.

"Will (Thud) You (Thud) Stop (Thud) Hitting (Thud) Me (Crunch) And (Crack) Look (Crush) Up? (Squish)" Cypher painfully trudged through the sentence while his skull was about to cave in due to the foot of the Saber look alike.

Stopping her brutal onslaught for a moment, she bent down and picked him up by the collar. "What did you say?"

"I said, look up. Also, stop hitting me. I know it doesn't say Corps Commander anywhere on my current outfit, Natalie, but I'm still your boss for crying out loud!"

Natalie only caught the 'look up' part before judoing Cypher into a nearby bench, destroying it as well.

"Actually, I think it says Corp Commander on my greatcoat." Cypher says in a matter-of-fact voice to Natalie, who was too stunned too notice when she saw Saber.

"Are you me?" Natalie asks Saber. However, there was no answer, only an eerie silence for five minutes in the winter cold. Then Cypher interjected.

"To answer your question, No, she's not you. Unlike you, she has obviously more class." Saying the sentence while waving his hand like how you would wave some peasant off. This of course, earned him the hard end of Natalie's fist and shouts of abuse from her.

"Saber, will you please promise me?" Shirou now sounded desperate.

"I promise Shirou, but we should get out of here before people come and notice."

"Hey? Do you guys have an empty room? We need a place to stay." A struggling Cypher asks Shirou.

"Sure, I think we can figure something out." Replies Shirou, who has obviously forgotten about how he is going to explain all this to Taiga tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, Natalie looks like Saber. Yes, I was brain-storming for a female character and had this 'Brilliant' idea in which I also shouted "Eureka!" Also, that was a small bit of fighting compared to what I have in store. However, it seems like I have to ditch the spell casting.  
**

(1) Quintet of 1 Kan Iron Pillars (_gochūtekkan_) — summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars to pin a target to the ground.

(2) White Lightning (_byakurai_) — Fires a concentrated bolt of lightning from the caster's forefinger.

(3) Thunder Roar Cannon (_raikōhō_) — Fires a massive wave of electrical energy at a target.

(4) Black Coffin (_kurohitsugi_) — Forms a box of black energy around a target, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating the one inside from head to toe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Won't have any fighting in this chapter. Intended this one to be a 'universe' bridge.**** Also thanks to everyone who favourite-ed my story as well as reviewed it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Bleach, Yada…yada…yada. I do own my original characters.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 03: Bridging The Divide**_

**Fuyuki City, Japan**

"So, we haven't actually introduced ourselves have we?" Cypher begins the conversation around the table in Shirou's home while drinking a hot cup of freshly made tea.

"No, you haven't" Shirou eagerly waiting while sitting besides Saber.

"You can just call me Cypher, and my underling over here is my assistant, Natalie."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Natalie threatens while trying to hold her fists from connecting to Cypher's face.

"I mean partner and close friend." Said Cypher hastily.

"My name is Emiya Shirou and this is Saber."

"Saber? That's a weird name"

"My real name is Arturia Pendragon, Saber is my Servant class."

"Servant?" Cypher looked puzzled.

"Servant's are Epic spirits which are drawn to the Holy Grail war to fulfil a certain wish. However, they need a Master help them win it."

"Hang on, Holy Grail War? Master? The only parts I understand are Epic Spirits."

"Oh, what do you know about Epic Spirits?"

"I understand that they are different from normal souls for they have no Soul Chain and that they do not become Hollows, also that they reside in Avalon, a plane of existence next to Soul Society. But I've never seen an Epic Spirit nor been to Avalon before."

"Well, the Holy Grail War is a war fought between Epic Spirits and their Masters who want a wish to be fulfilled. Masters are human beings capable of using Mana to help the Servants in battle as well to ensure their continued existence in the human world."

"Mana?"

"The magical power that I can sense flowing out from you and Natalie right now, but it seems yours is a bit...'wild'."

"Huh?" Cypher thought for a moment. "Wait, do you mean this?" releasing some Reiatsu. Saber and Shirou's eyes went wide.

"How much… of it… do you… actually have?" Shirou asks, choked by the raw power emanating from Cypher.

"A lot, this is Reiatsu or Soul Power, we use it as a sort of fuel." Cypher says quickly while keeping away his Reiatsu.

"Anyway, there would normally be seven Masters and Servants participating in a Holy Grail War, and each time a Servant is slain, his or her spirit is sent to the Holy Grail to fuel its powers."

"Doesn't sound like anything we have heard before in Soul Society before. The research division sure will be interested."

"Mind telling us about what you're talking about?"

"Very well. As Arturia may very well know, there is a plane of existence called Avalon for Epic Spirits, correct?" Saber gives a quick nod.

"Soul Society is a neighbour to Avalon. It is the place where Shinigami and human souls go to after death to await reincarnation."

"Shinigami? Death Gods? Wait, you two are Death Gods?" stutters Shirou, immediately imagining the usual depiction of Death with a scythe in his bony hand.

"No, we don't carry scythes around, we have different weapons. Shinigami are regulators of the world, to make sure the souls pass on peacefully. If not, they will turn into Hollows and harm other people."

"Hollows? What are they, some sort of monster?" Interrupts Saber.

"No, not really. Hollows are former human souls who have lost their Soul Chain. A sort of bond that connects them to the world when they are deceased. When a spirit losses his Soul Chain due to degradation over time, or if it is somehow snapped off from the spirit, the spirit will turn into a Hollow. A white mask will form over his face and a giant hole will form in the place where the chain was."

This description suddenly rung a few bells in Shirou's head, but he decided to listen on.

"Once the Hollow transformation has taken place, it will start hunting down other souls to devour. Sometimes even killing a live human to do so. Therefore, it is up to us Shinigami with our Zanpakutou to hunt them down and purify them. This leads us to our mission."

"Mission?"

"Soul Society is divided into two sections. The first is Rukongai, the place where all normal souls reside. The second is Seireitei, the place where the Shinigami reside. Inside Seireitei there are numerous organizations for the Shinigami, among them are the Gotei 13 and the Secret Mobile Corps."

"So which one are you from?"

"The Secret Mobile Corps. My mission is to investigate why there haven't been any souls or Hollows appearing in Fuyuki City for the past 300 years. When did you say the Holy Grail War first began?"

"About 300 years before… Wait, you don't mean..."

"Hmm, interesting." Cypher pondered. "Looks like we may have come upon something big. Natalie, please give Commander SoiFon an update will you?"

"Right. Excuse me." As Natalie rose up to take her leave to another room.

"Well, I think that it for tonight, it's getting pretty late and cold now. Do you mind showing me my room?"

"Actually…" Suddenly remembering that he had to accommodate Rin tomorrow.

"What?"

"There won't be a 'my' room, more of an 'our' room." Shirou said slowly.

"Oh? Your point?"

"You're going to have to share a room with Natalie…"

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING? SHE'LL MURDER ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Cypher shouted in protest.

"I HEARD THAT CYPHER!" Natalie chimes in from the next room.

"Crap, are you sure you don't have any other rooms?"

"I'm pretty sure…"

"Fine… please show me the way to my execution chamber." Cypher groaned as he picked himself up and started to trudge into the corridor.

--------------

--------------

After Shirou had lead Cypher and Natalie to their rooms, he now had time to what he had been waiting for all night.

Saber.

However, she was no longer in the living room where they were just now.

Shirou hastily ran to his room, nearing the entrance, it was this moment that Saber steped out and knocked into him, both falling on top of each other.

Of course, this lead to both of their faces going to an incredibly bright shade of pink and red at the cheeks.

"Umm, Saber, do you mind?" Shirou finally spoke.

"Sorry." Saber quickly said while picking herself up and walking into the room.

"Hey wait! I… umm… I…" Shirou stammered, clueless as to what to say. However, all Saber did was turn around suddenly and bury her face in his chest.

"Thank you Shirou, for the lion doll." Saber whispered into Shirou's ear.

"Oh, err, that. You're welcome." Pushing aside the question on how come Saber returned. Not that it mattered now.

"If you're wondering how, I don't know too, all that I do know is that I suddenly saw Gilgamesh attack you and that I nearby, so I came."

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're here right now." Shirou said, tightening his grip.

And they stood there for some time in their happy bliss. That is until they could here the shrieks of pain coming from the room upstairs.

"Gah! Don't make me pull rank on you!"

"UNDERLING, HUH?! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND?"

"If it makes you happy, I refer to all my friends as slaves." Cypher pleaded before receiving the business end of Natalie's foot. After which, a loud thud could be heard.

"Let's go inside." Shirou says to Saber while listening to Cypher's painful end.

-----------

_The next __morning…_

-----------

"Good morning Senpai…Whoa! Saber-san?!" a shocked Sakura says when she opens the door. However, there was no reply from the two who were soundly asleep in each other's embrace.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit longer." She says while slowly closing the door and backing out. However while walking past Cypher and Natalie's room; she bumped into a still groggy Cypher who had a shoe-print clearly visible across his face and a humongous black eye.

"EEEEK!"

"Hu…Wha?" a still half-groggy Cypher began.

"BURGLAR! BURGLAR! HELP!" quickly reaching for the nearest weapon, which was a hammer and started beating Cypher with it. How there was a hammer near her, we shall never know.

"OWW! QUIT IT." Cypher yelled while shielding his face from further trauma. Last night was excruciating, he wasn't about to let his IQ fall any lower due to the constant bludgeoning of his head. Besides, this wasn't the sort of wake-up call you'd want.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Sakura continued to yelp and beat Cypher with the hammer. This of course, woke Natalie, Shirou and Saber while attracting Fujimura Taiga to the scene.

"Something wrong Sakura? AHH! THEIF! QUICK! CALL THE POLICE!" Taiga screeched while drawing her signature boken and beating Cypher as well.

"ENOUGH, HRAAAAH!" Cypher let loose his Reiatsu, sending Fujimura and Sakura hurling into the wooden frame door and crashing into the next room, knocking both out cold.

"DAMMNIT! WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO HIT MY HEAD? WHAT IS IT? SOME SORT OF BEATING MAGNET? DOES IT HAVE A BIG SIGN WHICH SAYS: "HIT ME" PLASTERED ON IT?" Cypher shouted in frustration before getting knocked by a thrown shoe from behind.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here." came Natalie's lazy voice.

This of course sparked off Cypher's rage some more, which continued until Shirou had explained everything to a now conscious Fujimura and Sakura during breakfast. Of course, Cypher was still pissed at the wake-up call he got.

Oh, and another thing.

Sakura and Fujimura thought they were seeing doubles when Saber and Natalie entered the room. This of course sparked off a load of questions from Fujimura and Sakura.

Then Rin came.

And it started all over again.

----------------

_Afternoon…_

----------------

The whole gang was sitting in the living room watching TV, much too the fascinations of Cypher and Natalie.

Then,

A sudden surge of spiritual energy alerted the Magi, Servant and Shinigami in the house.

"Where did that come from?" Shirou asked Rin.

"In that direction." Pointed Rin at the hill in the distance.

"Where's that?" Cypher asked.

"Ryudoji Temple." They both said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Next up, can Natalie actually fight very well? Has Cypher gone retarded? Will Shirou and Saber finally be together? Find out in the next chapter: Showdown at Ryudoji.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up! I'm on fire! This time, the Fate Stay Night characters will see the release of a Zanpakutou for the first time!**** Also might try to get some concept art done.**

_**Italics are thoughts and "Italic" are spelling incantations.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Bleach, yada…yada… yada; I do own my Original Characters.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4: Showdown at Ryudoji**_

**Fuyuki City, Japan**

"Whoa!" Rin exclaims as Cypher and Natalie vacate their Gigai. The two of them were now dressed in ninja suits.

"Get somewhere safe, I didn't bring a replacement." Cypher immediately orders Natalie's and his Gigai before flashing on top of the wall.

"Shall I call for reinforcements?" Natalie suggests.

"No, we'll do a recon sweep only." Cypher now sounding commander-like for the moment.

"What's going on…Whoa?!" Sakura exclaims while rushing into the front gate where the gang is. "Why are there two Cyphers and two different Natalie's?" she questions while pointing at one Natalie in modern day clothes with a tied up bun of hair similar to Saber's while the other had a ninja outfit but her hair was tied up in a pony tail. Today could not be a weird enough day for her.

"She can see us?!" Natalie sounded surprised.

"No time to talk, our substitutes will explain everything. Rin, which is the quickest way to the place?"

"This way…" Shirou says as he, Saber and Rin bound out of the front door while Natalie and Cypher take the rooftop route.

"Were you two supposed to be invisible to Sakura or something?" Rin asks while running hard to keep paste with Cypher and Natalie.

"No normal human can see us Shinigami when we're not in our faux bodies." Was Natalie's reply

"Sakura isn't a normal being; she was a Master as well."

"Interesting…" was what Cypher muttered before sprinting even faster.

----------------

Ryudoji Temple Entrance

----------------

"This must be it." Cypher deduces while feeling the spiritual energy around the place. The two Magi are panting as they trudge up the last few steps.

"Are you okay Shirou?" Saber walks patiently beside Shirou, helping him up the last few steps.

"I'm fine, suffered worse before." He smiles weakly at her.

"Its close, feels like it's coming from underground." Natalie deduces while using her trained sense of tracking.

"You don't mean…" Rin began.

"Seems like it." Shirou cut her off.

"Caster and Assassin…" Saber finished the sentence.

"Lead the way…" Cypher motioned.

---------------

Ryudoji Temple Underground

---------------

"Is it me, or does this place just scream 'AMBUSH' to any of you?" Cypher said calmly while treading lightly on the ground. The place was dark and deserted However only a few buildings still stood amongst the rubble from Shirou, Saber and Rin's joint venture here previously.

Suddenly a loud cackle could be heard as a dozen energy spears suddenly came flying to the gang. Fortunately, they all managed to dodge in time.

"Take cover!" Cypher ordered before flashing onto the roof. However a sudden black clad figure with a white mask appeared before him and knocked him into a building, demolishing it as well.

"Fools, walked right into my little mouse trap." A pink clad figure announced atop of one of the buildings.

"Caster!" Saber yelled while charging her noble phantasm.

"Oh?"

"EX…"

"Not so fast…" Caster interrupted while casting a spell so that the floor Saber was standing on gave way.

"Saber!" Shirou screamed as he dove to push her out of harms way.

"Why are you here Caster?!" Rin shouted while crouching behind the remnants of a wall corner as Shirou and Saber joined her.

"Why, revenge for last time of course!" Caster responded while taking off her hood, revealing a deep crimson glow where her eyes were. She then proceeded to hurl lighting bolts at the trio's cover, effectively pinning them down.

_She seems to have grown more powerful since the last time we fought._

"Saber, Shirou and I will go out and distract her while you hit her with Excalibur. Got it?"

Saber gave a nod before Rin and Shirou darted out of cover in different directions, drawing the lightning bolts away from Saber.

"EX…"

"Oh?"

"CALIBUR!"

A stream of light spewed forth from Saber's sword, flying straight ahead at Caster. However, she merely blocked it with the wave of an arm, a force field repelling the powerful noble phantasm.

"Hahaha" cackled Caster. "Not good enough."

"How the hell…" Rin stood in surprise.

"Look out!" Shirou yelled to Rin as a swarm of energy lances came hurtling towards Rin. She stared on her impending doom if it weren't for a certain white haired Archer getting her out of there in the nick of time.

"You owe me for this, Rin."

"Arc…Archer?"

"Who else would it be?" as he landed gracefully on top of a roof and set her down.

"Little girls shouldn't be fighting you know."

"Then why don't you back away?"

"Touché." Archer motioned Rin to stand back while tracing Hrunting and readying it as an arrow.

-------------

_Meanwhile…_

_------------_-

"Ow, that was painful." Cypher exclaimed while picking himself up from the rubble. However, his instincts suddenly kicked in as he dodged the swipe aimed for his neck.

"My, this will be interesting…" Cypher said to himself while looking at the tall slender black-clad, white mask wearing man.

----------------

----------------

"Hey you! Whitey!" Natalie yelled to the Archer who was behind cover now, Caster's onslaught proving too great. Archer only reply was a 'you talking to me?' motion.

"Yes you. I need some cover while me, Saber and Shirou advance towards her."

"Sure, if you can stop her from completely riddling me like a pin-cushion the moment I stand up." Archer huddled down harder as the barrage of incoming energy lances increased.

"Sit tight then." Natalie replied while drawing her Zanpakutou.

_What she doing now?_

"Slice the world into a thousand pieces, SHIPPUUKEN! (1)" Natalie summoned her Zanpakutou to transform, changing its entire shape into that of a twin headed Naginata as a vortex of wind suddenly engulfed the sword. This of course, surprised everyone that could see it including Caster.

"Neat trick…" Rin began as Natalie stood up and began twirling her blade in the air, creating a wind vortex that pretty much sucked almost everything in like a black hole including Caster's magical projectiles.

"NOW!" Natalie yelled at Archer, who was already firing his bow and forcing her to divert some attention towards Archer's broken phantasms.

"Advance!" Natalie yelled to Saber and Shirou while discharging the wind vortex towards Caster before dashing forward herself.

Doing as planned, Shirou immediately traced Kansho & Bakuya while Saber activated Invisible Air. Dashing forward to get into melee with Caster, the duo leap the final three feet into air to bring a downward slash against Caster to end it, however, the sudden appearance of a giant sword wielding elemental 'arm' parried the strike with ease.

"Did you really think I was that stupid to leave out my melee companion?" Caster taunts while the elemental pushes the duo back with a flurry of strikes.

_Damn, underestimated her._

"Hahaha, give it up already." Cackled Caster again.

----------------

_Meanwhile…_

_----------------_

"Not bad…" Cypher says while wiping away the blood dripping from his cheek. His opponent was skilled at using concealed weapons, even Cypher, who was trained in fast combat reactions back at the Shinigami academy could barely dodge them.

"…"

"You're not one to talk, are you?" Cypher continued while readying his stance.

"…"

"Guess not." Cypher dashed forward, intending for a leg tackle. However, True Assassin merely jumped backwards and threw more daggers, which Cypher flash-stepped away to get behind True Assassin, launching a side-kick at the black-clad's head when he did get behind. True Assassin merely turned around and blocked it with his left hand, forcing Cypher to follow up with a right-hook and then a knee-kick. Unfortunately True Assassin stood his ground and blocked all these blows and proceeded to counter with his own flurry of punches and kicks. Finally, Cypher retreated from True Assassin's onslaught, jumping a few metres' back.

_Damn he's fast; let's just hope I don't have to use the ace up my sleeve._

"What the…" as True Assassin began to use his noble Phantasm, Zabaniya, recreating a beating heart in front of him while his arm suddenly grew really, really long.

_That can't be good…_

Cypher's instincts told him to stop him from striking that heart. In which he acted instantly, dashing forward to arm lock the attacking arm.

"…"

Cypher stared into his opponent cold black eyes. Nothing could be read about his opponent, for it was just so empty. Finally, True Assassin disengaged from Cypher's arm-lock despite Cypher's efforts and swung it in a large horizontal sweep towards Cypher's legs, which he barely dodged.

_Damn it, looks like I'll have to use my trump card after all. _

"Not bad, looks like you're the first one to actually force me to use my full strength."

"…"

"Time to end this little duel of ours." Cypher says while raising his left arm to the side.

"…"

"Shunko…"(2) Cypher uttered softly as what seemed to be electrical sparks started to dance around his fist before a sudden flash illuminated the scene for a second and revealing a Cypher with electricity collecting around his back, hands and feet.

---------------

---------------

_Geez, why is it that she is so much more formidable than last time_ Saber thought.

Caster was now surrounded by numerous gigantic elemental arms wielding oversized falchions, fending off any would be attackers with great effect. Even the combined arms of Shirou, Saber and Natalie along with the barrage of broken phantasm's laid down by Archer could not pierce its defence.

"Can you still fight Shirou?" Saber asked softly while circling around Caster's defence, looking for an opening.

"I'm okay Saber, just be careful." Shirou replied despite his heavy-breathing, that one year interlude of training had led him to get rusty in his fighting prowess.

Meanwhile, Caster was intrigued as to why there were two Saber look alikes attacking her. However she pushed that thought back as Saber started to attack from a flank, barely dodging the first few blows that tried to dissuade her from getting any closer but retreated when more and more of the 'arms' came to help the others.

_That's it!_ Saber figured.

"Natalie, Shirou. Attack her from the side with everything you've got." Saber commanded; a battle plan formulating in her mind.

Eyeing that Saber had a plan of action; Shirou immediately began to assault the defences with the help of Natalie and her Zanpakutou.

"Kick up a storm, Shippuuken!" Natalie commanded while doing a 360 degree twirl of her twin headed Naginata before motioning a downward slash, a semi pillar-like tornado forming and moving towards the barrier, drawing Caster's attention as some of the 'guards' are swallowed up and minced by it's pull. This caused some of the other guards to quickly rush to the other side to fill in the blanks.

"EX…" Saber charged her noble phantasm.

Now Shirou joined in the fray with most of the 'guards' distracting Caster some more before she could notice that her back was unguarded.

"CALIBUR!" Saber let it rip, the noble phantasm struck Caster at point blank range.

Caster screamed as she was engulfed in the light. However, she was not completely vaporised as the light slowly diminished.

"How… can this… be?" She asked herself while lying in a pile of rubble she was blasted into. She felt weak, but no where near dying at the moment.

"You still alive?" Natalie asked while approaching her tired body along with the rest of the gang.

---------------

---------------

"Where you running…" Cypher muttered while chasing after True Assassin. He had proceeded to beat the crap out of True Assassin, nullifying all his attacks with superior speed thanks to his 'Shunko' or 'Flash Cry' which was taught to him by Commander SoiFon. After a few unsuccessful attempts to block Cypher's attacks, which resulted in his 'defences' crumbling as the attack connected, he was systematically clobbered around the place like a football before deciding to run away.

He had chased him around the underground complex three times while dodging the occasional flying dagger aimed at him, slowly gaining on True Assassin with every lap. Then he saw a blinding light but continued to press on.

"Just a little more…"

Then he saw True assassin suddenly stop and leap of the roof tops, activating his Zabaniya in mid-air like he was about to strike something.

Then he saw it.

"Natalie! LOOK OUT!" He yelled while willing his legs to give him an extra boost of speed as he too leapt of the roof. Fortunately, he shielded Natalie just time as Zabaniya struck; reducing the killing blow to one that just slammed the target backwards.

"Natalie, are you alright?" Cypher rushes over to Natalie's aching body, concern etched all over his face.

"I'm…good." She managed to moan before blacking out from exhaustion while Saber and Shirou were helping a weakened Caster towards them. Archer and Rin were also rushing over.

"Sit tight, I'll be back soon." He whispered into her ear. "Rin, do you mind taking care of her for now, I have to tie up some loose ends." Picking up and handing a limp Natalie over to Rin.

"You go ahead. Archer, get her somewhere safe."

"I thought he asked you to do it?"

"Are you disobeying me, Archer?" A smirk forming in Rin's face.

"No…" Archer groaned as he took Natalie from Cypher's arms, who immediately walked towards True Assassin, letting go of his restraint over his Reiatsu and paralysing everyone within the vicinity.

"I would have spared your existence if you kept our duel between us." Cypher began saying the sentence with an ominous voice. "But now that you've attacked someone dear to me, don't blame me if you die painfully."

"…"

"What? Can't say anything? Or are you just so freakishly mutated that your speech is just too FUBAR'ed?" Cypher said while trying to restrain his anger from exploding and killing everyone in the vicinity.

Apparently True Assassin took offence to that last sentence and charged forward with Zabaniya activated, intending to make Cypher eat his words. However, this was what Cypher precisely wanted.

"_Binding art number 99- first part." _Cypherdenoted while drawing an invisible symbol with his hands before pointing it at True Assassin. _"Kin." _(3)

True Assassin was stopped dead in his tracks as dozens of spiritual fabrics lashed out of the ground and tied his limbs down followed by some iron shafts locking his arms in place. This of course caused the group to stare on in amazement.

"_Bi__nding art number 99-second part." _(4)Again, Cypher denoting and drawing some symbols, before pointing them at an immobilised True Assassin._ "__Shokyoku: Shiryū."_

More spiritual fabric lashed out and enveloped True Assassin

"_Nikyoku: Hyakurensan" _This time, numerous magical blades materialised in the air before impaling True Assassin who was now a pin-cushion._ "Shūkyoku: Bankin Taihō!" _Cypher ending the incantation and slamming his fist into the ground. Suddenly a huge metal cube appeared on top of True Assassin, floating there for a second before crashing down on him, ending his existence.

"I suppose now you can't hurt anybody else." Cypher uttered before turning his back towards the giant metal cube and facing the group with their mouths open.

"What? I was pissed!" Cypher began.

"What was that?" Rin began.

"Kido, or Demon Magic. Only Shinigami can use it."

"Damn, thought I could learn it." Rin muttered to herself.

"I noticed that Natalie carries a special blade, one that can transform, does every Shinigami have one?" Archer asks, still holding a limp Natalie.

"No. I don't have one." Cypher says non-chalantly while walking over to Caster.

"Why'd you draw us here?"

"That wasn't me."

"Oh? Then who was it?"

"That…"

"Hmmm?"

"Look, I don't know what happened; I only remember waking up from a deep sleep and seeing your friend over there along with Shirou and Saber."

Cypher looked her into the eye for a few moments before deciding that she was telling the truth. He then turned around and started to walk to Archer to carry Natalie.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he called out to Caster, who was just standing still and looking at her demolished home.

"Not… anymore…" she replied.

"Well then come on! I need someone with some strong healing magic."

"Umm, my house…" Shirou interrupted.

"You got something to say? Shirou?" Cypher gave Shirou an intimidating look, reminding him of True Assassin's end.

"No…No… Nothing." Shirou stuttered, Saber giving in too a small chuckle before patting Shirou on his back.

------------------

Emiya home

------------------

"You're back, Sempai!" Sakura greeted the gang at the front door.

"Oh, hi Sakura. Everything okay while we were gone?" Shirou asked.

"Everything was fine; Cypher and Natalie's faux bodies explained everything to me already. Also, I've prepared dinner for everyone." Sakura cheerfully informed him.

"Thanks." While the group trudged on into the house, exhausted from today's encounter.

"Set her down on the table." Caster instructed Cypher as he returned into his Gigai, doing the same for Natalie as well.

"Here Shirou, let me help you with that." Saber said while helping Shirou apply some medication to his battered body.

"Thanks Saber…" Shirou muttered.

"Don't worry; I know you'd do the same." Saber's cheeks turning red while saying the sentence.

"Shirou, who are all these other people?!" Fujimura questioned while the group made themselves comfortable.

"Well…"

--------------------

_Later that night…_

--------------------

The moonlight shone through the window pane in Natalie and Cypher's room, illuminating it with a slight bluish glow. Soon, Natalie's eyelids began to quiver before opening.

"You're finally awake?"

"Ow." Natalie sat up while grabbing her forehead.

"Caster said it's gonna be okay in a few days."

"What happened?"

"You got knocked out, that's what."

"Oh, I remember now, thanks Cypher." Natalie's cheeks going red while recounting the events of this evening.

"Don't mention it, as long as you're okay." Cypher said while getting up to crawl into his futon.

"Is it me, or is really cold?"

Cypher paused for a moment, thinking of what to do. However, he was at wits end. "Fine…" Cypher sighed as Natalie came over to share the same futon to combine their body heat.

_Damn that Archer, taking all the heaters away._

"Wow, tonight's a full moon…" Natalie says while starring dreamily into it.

"It's…beautiful." She continued.

"Oh, okay…" Cypher replied, getting a bit uncomfortable as it was crowded in there.

"Wish (yawn) it…would last… forever…" Natalie's words trailing off as she went back to peaceful slumber besides Cypher.

A few seconds later she grabbed Cypher tighter like a pillow.

"Cack…" _MAN, SHE SURE HAS A STRONG GRIP! IT'S LIKE GETTING SQUASHED BETWEEN TWO HYDRAULIC PRESSES!_

_-----------------_

-----------------

"The moon tonight sure is beautiful…" Saber whispered to Shirou as they sat together on the front porch, drinking tea while wrapped around a warm blanket.

"Not as beautiful as you." Shirou replied.

"I assure you Shirou; flattery will not get you anywhere." Saber replied before giving a slight chuckle.

"Can't blame a guy for trying…"

"You don't need to." Saber said before giving him a peck on the cheek and resting her head on his shoulder, slowly drifting off into the relaxing embrace of sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Chapter 4 finally done! This chapter seemed a bit longer than the rest, but I had a lot planned for this chapter. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter: Revelations, where the main villain finally makes an appearance.**

(1) Shippuuken- Gale Sword.

(2)Shunko- Flash Cry. Yoruichi uses this as well as SoiFon to fight each other during their little reunion. Basically combines hand-hand combat with Kido, greatly increasing speed and strength.

(3) Seal (, _kin_) — Binds the arms of a target with spiritual fabric and iron shafts.

(4) Part 2. Great seal (, _bankin_) — this spell covers a target from head to toe with spiritual fabric (first song), stabs them with numerous metal blades (second song), and then smashes them with an immense metal cube (final song).

Incantation: First song: halting fabric, second song: hundred linked bolts, final song: great seal of 10,000 forbidding's.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Chapter 5 is in! Thanks for the comments and reviews so far. Enjoy!**

_**Italics**_**are thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fate/Stay Night, yada… yada… yada…I do own my original characters though.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 5: Revelations**_

**Fuyuki City, Japan**

--------------------------

_Next day noon…_

--------------------------

"Rise and shine lovebirds, its noon already!" Rin yelled at the couple lying on the front porch, big blanket wrapping the two together.

"Huh… What?" Shirou said groggily while Arturia stirred from her sleep.

"You two can burn all the daylight for all I care, but you've got some leftover breakfast in the kitchen and everyone else has gone out." Rin continued.

"What time is it?" Shirou asked while slowly rousing Arturia up.

"12 noon."

"WHAT!?" Shirou yelped while Rin continued.

"Anyway, just wanted to tell you that Cypher and Natalie have gone out to do something while Archer and I are taking Medea out to do some shopping!"

"Hurry up Rin, or we're going to miss New Years Eve." Archer hollered sarcastically from the front door with Medea in tow.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh, Archer." Rin replied. "Anyway, you two will be the only one's left. Enjoy." Rin smirked while walking towards the front gate.

"Morning, Shirou." Arturia said half- groggily while rubbing her eyes to adjust to the mid day sun.

"It's actually noon now Arturia."

-------------------

-------------------

"Well, that was satisfying…" Shirou said sarcastically while finishing the miniscule scraps that Taiga left them; Making sure to leave most of it for Arturia.

"Are you not hungry, Shirou?" Arturia asked across the table, obviously not knowing the term 'sarcasm'.

"I was only kidding." Shirou replied while giving a slight chuckle. "Tell you what, why don't we go out and have lunch?" Shirou finally gathered the courage to ask.

"You mean go on a date like last time?" Arturia inquired.

"You could say that. So you wanna… go out?" Shirou's heart thumped harder as he waited nervously for the reply.

"Sure, why not." Arturia replied merrily.

-------------------------

-------------------------

"Rin, how long more are you going to take?" Archer asked while he sat patiently beside Medea waiting for Rin to finish trying on her new clothes.

"Don't rush me."

"You know, we were actually supposed to take Medea shopping, not you."

"Well, since we are already here…" Rin replied cheekily.

-------------------------

-------------------------

"So, where would you like to go Arturia?" Shirou asked as he locked the front door and began to walk. He was dressed accordingly for the winter, however, Arturia wasn't. For she was only dressed in her usual white blouse with dark blue skirt. "Aren't you cold?" Shirou asked as he undid his scarf and handed it to her.

"Thanks Shirou, looks like we know where we have to go after all." Arturia replied while taking the scarf and wrapping it around herself; her cheeks getting a bit red.

"C'mon, before you catch a cold." Shirou motioned as they began to walk. The weather had gotten a bit chilly lately, making a simple stroll a bit uncomfortable; it was only a matter of time before it started to snow.

Soon, they had reached the bridge where their previous date had gone sour. Arturia suddenly stopped by the railings to stare at the sky, forcing Shirou to stop and accompany her.

"Didn't think I would be seeing this view again." Arturia uttered while looking at the passing clouds, reminiscing about the last time they were here.

"Yeah. Well, you never know." Shirou said while joining her, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Listen Shirou, I'm sorry for what I said last time. About us." Arturia lowered her head towards the river while apologising.

"It doesn't matter anymore, what's past is past. What matters now is that you are still here with me." Shirou said while slowly reaching out to hold Arturia's hand. However, as he was about to make contact, his stomach decided that it was time to complain about the lack food entering its chamber.

"Looks like we should get going." Arturia now turned towards Shirou and started to walk, absent-mindedly holding Shirou's hand as she passed by him. Shirou was taken aback, but soon regained his doofus composure and followed suit.

---------------------

---------------------

"Natalie, find anything in your search grid?" Cypher spoke into a wavy-mirror-like picture of Natalie.

"Nothing much over here, although it seems this Holy Grail war has no qualms about collateral damage. How is it going on your end?"

"Well, I might have stumbled onto something here in the ruins from yesterday's battle. Seems there is a minute quantity of trace that suggests a Hollow was here."

"Lucky… all I've gotten so far is the background and history of the previous wars."

"Yeah well, it wasn't easy sifting through this rubble solo. Also, you know what I just realised?"

"What?" Natalie sounded intrigued.

"Well, I just had an epiphany. You know how most people have this notion that when someone says something on their deathbed, it is the most meaningful thing in their entire lives?" Cypher explains while casually kicking aside a boulder.

"Yeah…"

"Well, if that is the case, then most people's lives are summed up by screaming, wheezing and incoherent babble." Cypher saw a suppressed laugh on Natalie's face.

"Keep searching, smartass." Natalie replied before disengaging the link. She then walked a few steps before she could hold it no longer and started to laugh out loud.

------------------

------------------

"Thanks Shirou, for a wonderful time just now." Arturia says while walking back with Shirou. They had just exited the mall after spending their afternoon together and were walking back hand in hand.

"The pleasure was all mine. Besides, seeing you try eating bubblegum for the first time was priceless." Shirou replied while remembering how she had twisted her mouth into awkward and funny positions while trying to blow a bubble.

"Moving onto a more important matter, when are we going to continue our training together?" Arturia quickly changes the topic, a bit embarrassed when she accidentally spat out the gum at an unfortunate passer-by.

"Oh… That… ermm… remind me why we have to get back to that?"

"Because you are getting rusty with your skills. Don't think I haven't noticed over the last two encounters we had recently. Arturia stopped to give him a scowl. "Besides, I would want you to be able to protect yourself should you run into trouble and I'm not there to help." This time, worry was sketched all over her face.

"Okay, fine." Shirou cursed himself for not being able to see her intentions straight away as they continued to walk back home. "We should hurry, the sun is starting to set." As they passed by the park; the temperature already dropping rapidly.

"ONII- CHAN!" Shirou and Arturia suddenly heard a voice coming from the park which caused them to spin around.

"Ilya?" Shirou felt a small figure leap onto him, fear instilled in her body as she was shivering madly with bruises all over her arms and legs.

"What's going on?" Shirou bent down to comfort her while Arturia took out one her new Parka's from her shopping bag to lay it onto her.

"Ber… Berserker… he…" Ilya slowly spoke while recalling the traumatic incident that befell her.

A sudden roar finished her sentence as a nearby bench splintered into a thousand pieces, causing Shirou to raise him arm as a shield to protect Ilya and his face.

"SHIROU LOOK OUT!" Arturia shouted as she launched herself while transforming in mid-air to put Caliburn between Berserker's oncoming swipe at Shirou and Ilya. However, the force of the blow slammed her into the two, sending them hurtling backwards into a wall.

"Gah, are you alright Arturia?" Shirou speaks with a strain as the weights of two women are pressing down on his chest.

"I'm okay." Arturia says while picking herself up to prepare against Berserker's next strike. "Shirou, I'll stall him, you make a run for it." Arturia commanded.

"Haven't you learnt anything since we met?" Shirou calmly said while propping Ilya against the wall and tracing Kansho & Bakuya. "I want to fight side by side with you, always."

"Shirou-"

"There is no use persuading me otherwise. You know how hard headed I am." Shirou explains while taking his stance besides Arturia.

"Fine, but be careful, This Berserker feels a lot stronger than last time."

---------------

---------------

"Geez Rin, I think you did most of the shopping today instead of Medea." Archer groaned under the heavy strain of ten paper bags worth of clothes and shoes, nine of them which were Rin's while walking out of the mall with the other two ladies.

"Does it really matter Archer?" Rin retorted while walking ahead of the two who were straining under her luggage. "Besides…"

A sudden surge of power causes the trio to stop in their tracks focus their attention to the source.

"We should go now." Medea finally speaks up.

----------------

----------------

"Any plan of action?" Shirou whispers into Arturia's ear while looking for any weak points on the lumbering Berserker headed for them.

"It would be unwise to attack him head on; we should hang back." Arturia said monotonously, reverting back to her cold self in battle.

"GRAAAH!" Berserker roared as he charged, raising his colossal stone axe/club to smash the ground. Thinking him slow, the duo was caught by surprise as they barely dodged the ground-breaking strike.

_He really seems a lot stronger than last time… Just like Caster._ Shirou thought while picking Arturia up. He was cut short though as Berserker followed up with a horizontal swing aimed at him. Fortunately, Arturia got up just in time to block the blow, but not without sending her colliding into him and sending the both of them like flying rag dolls.

"Arturia, you okay?" As he picked himself up again. He was starting to get a bit pissed by being thrown around like a child's toy.

"I'm alright." However, Arturia coughs out a mouthful of blood while using Caliburn as a crutch; which caused alarm to Shirou.

"When was the last time you recharged your mana?" Shirou asked while helping her up, sensing that her body was getting weaker by the moment.

"I'm-"

"No you're not!" Shirou protested even though they were still in the heat of battle. "Here, take some of mine." Shirou continued while placing his palm on Arturia's shoulder, channelling whatever mana he had into her. Her cheeks blushed as a warm comforting feeling washed over her.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Arturia asked; feeling revitalised.

"Cypher taught me." Shirou replied. "Anyway, think you can use Excalibur?"

A sudden roar brought them back into reality.

"We'll just have to do it." Arturia decided as she began charging her noble phantasm, the increased source of Mana from Shirou quickly readying it up to be unleashed.

Berserker gave a howl to sound his charge as he shook the ground with every step he took as he rushed forward, weapon raised up high to deliver yet another earth-shattering blow.

"EX-"

Berserker was quickly closing in on them; he was just about to deal the finishing blow when Arturia let loose her Noble Phantasm.

"-CALIBUR!" Arturia finished the incantation as a great beam of golden light shoots itself forth from Caliburn; the power of the blow multiplied by Shirou's untapped magic potential. Berserker is hit point blank in the chest and is sent flying 20 feet backwards while creating a massive crater at the point of impact on the ground.

"Not bad, you two managed to kill him 11 times." A familiar voice came from above the trees. It was tall slender figure who wore a blindfold as well as having long wavy purple hair.

"Rider! You-" Shirou began while Berserker started to return to his previous self.

"Now Shirou, I wouldn't be so hasty." She pointed at two unconscious figures dangling from a tree branch near her. It was Sakura and Ilya.

"What do you want?" Shirou asked through gritted teeth; anger boiling within him.

"Both of your lives would be fine." Rider leapt from the tree, landing beside a badly mauled Berserker.

"And if we refuse?" Arturia explored the alternative.

"Well then, it's a short drop and a sudden stop for the both of them." Rider indulged them.

"Shirou, I don't think I can use Excalibur again so soon." Arturia whispered into Shirou's ear.

"Well?" Rider stood there impatiently, fidgeting around with her chains that held Sakura and Ilya.

"Fine, it's me you want, so let them go." Shirou stepped forward with a brave face, hoping to buy some time for Arturia to regain her strength.

"Now, now, there is no need to throw away your life so needlessly." Rin cuts in as Archer fires numerous broken phantasms to distract Rider as well as sever the chains holding Ilya and Sakura while Caster creates a sort of invisible platform for the two to safely land on.

"Why you two…" Rider cursed aloud as she gracefully did two back flips while summoning her own Noble Phantasm to evade Archer's numerous Broken Phantasms. "Come to me, Bellerophon!" She summoned as Pegasus appeared out of nowhere. "Looks like when you want something done, you have to do it yourself." She thought out loud while gaining altitude from the gang.

"Not so fast." Another voice called out from behind Rider. Rider quickly turned around to see another Saber look-alike standing in mid air behind.

"Impossible! How can there be…" She stuttered.

"I'm not Saber if that's what you're implying." Natalie drew out her Zanpakutou and summoned its Shikai. "We just look the same." Natalie finished explaining as she began to twirl the twin headed Naginata; the surrounding atmosphere began to rock violently. "Stir up the ancient winds, Shippuuken!" Natalie commanded her blade, causing Pegasus to shake violently due to the intense wind turbulence created by Natalie's Zanpakutou.

"What Noble Phantasm is this?" Rider managed to ask while weathering the atmosphere around her.

"It's not a Noble Phantasm." Natalie calmly explains while walking through her own 'attack' like it was nothing. She then readied Shippuuken at her side to deliver a quick forward slash that would be the final blow. "It's nothing personal." Natalie said before executing a quick forward dash followed waist line slash at Rider, unhorsing her and causing her to drop to the ground with a loud thud. Natalie slowly lowered herself to the ground.

"Are you Epic Spirits just so hard to kill?" as she eyes a barely conscious Rider next to a Berserker of similar conditions.

"What… happened?" Rider groaned while trying to sit herself upright.

"Let me guess, don't remember a thing?" Natalie asked as Cypher flashed in.

"Looks like you guys handled it well." Cypher thinks out loud as he sees Berserker and Rider along with the rest of the group recovering from their recent encounter. Only Natalie is seen standing and questioning Rider.

-----------------

-----------------

"Seems the both of them are just like Caster when I interrogated them." Natalie reported to Cypher as Ilya and Sakura sat beside their former servants. They had obviously forgiven them for the recent events.

"Well, looks like we might have stumbled upon something bigger." Cypher recalled what he had found out in the temple in his mind. It was then a sudden maniacal laughter from above caused the group to turn their attention to the source.

"Bwahahahahahahaha, looks like I've been found out by a couple of worthless Shinigami." An arrogant voice boomed through of what seemed like a path to an alternate dimension. It was only a few seconds later that tall figure wearing a white hakama with red hair and what seemed to be shattered remnants of a human skull attached to his face; most importantly, he had a large gaping hole in his chest which caught the attention of Shirou.

"No way…" Shirou muttered to himself while his jaw hanged loose.

"Shirou, do you know him?" Arturia asks.

"He appeared in my head every time I had nightmares a few days before you came back." Shirou replied. This only made the Arrancar (1) give off a snicker.

"My, perceptive aren't you? Worthless human." He continued to speak to himself in an arrogant sort of way.

"What are you doing here, Hollow?" Cypher interrupted him.

"I'll have you know that I'm above those mindless beasts. Allow me to introduce you to your destroyer. I am Ramos. 1st Privaron Espada and future demise of this world." Ramos said with his most arrogant voice possible.

"Espada?! So I guess you're behind all this?" Natalie griped her Zanpakutou, but was stopped by Cypher, mentally yelling her to let him continue.

"But of course! Only I can think of such a brilliant way to become the strongest entity in this galaxy." Ramos gave off a maniacal laugh when he finished his sentence.

"Well, whatever your plan is, it's probably never going to work." Cypher goaded Ramos into telling him more.

"Silence! How dare you scrutinize my grand plan! How do you think I became the 1st Espada as well as the 1st Privaron Espada after Aizen's takeover? Only my genius could think of such a scheme of corrupting the Holy Grail and tapping into the power of the Epic Spirits." Ramos then continued to blurt out his entire plan due to his easily hurt ego. "And you Epic Spirits are so unperceptive, not knowing whether the place I simulated when you were absorbed into the Grail was the real Hall of Heroes. It was all a FAKE; it was a place where I could draw upon the power you Epic Spirits have every time you killed one another and sent them into the Holy Grail."

"Why you…" Shirou gripped his fists tighter, getting ready to strike Ramos down. It was only through Arturia's grip on his shoulder telling him not to act brashly."

"How did you corrupt the Holy Grail?" Archer interrupts Ramos.

"Hah! Simple, all I had to do was take control of someone during your 'Third Holy Grail War' and plant my creation in it."

"You mean Angra Mainyu was your doing?" Rin asked; shocked as to how they had been nothing more than puppets for Ramos.

"Precisely. It even allows me to absorb the spirits of the dead here in Fuyuki city. Now I even have a small army of Hollows at my disposal." Ramos again gave off a maniacal laugh.

"But didn't we destroy-" Shirou interrupted his laugh, only to be cut short as well by Ramos.

"I only let you believe that fool!" Ramos continued to laugh, truly believing his plan to be perfect and infallible. It was only did Cypher speak up did he finally stop.

"Tell me, is becoming stronger really that important to all Hollows?" Cypher began to curl his fists; what Ramos did was an affront to the Shinigami's mandate.

"But of course! For only the strong survive while the weak die." Ramos stated while his facial expression returning to that of a calculating and brooding man.

"So, you've basically manipulated the Epic Spirits inside the Grail to come out and kill one another to obtain a wish, but in reality they are just making you stronger every time they kill each other. Is that correct?" Archer summed it up while all the servants present felt the fool.

"Correct." Ramos said with a big glee splattered over his face.

"Then you deserve no mercy." Cypher muttered through gritted teeth; clenching his fists tighter and launching himself forward with whatever strength he could muster in his legs, there was a huge sonic boom as he left the ground to pound Ramos's face. However, all Ramos did was give a small snicker and Sonido'ed (2) away as Cypher cruised towards him.

"Wow, and here I thought you were actually worth fighting." Ramos taunted as he reappeared behind Cypher and delivered a punch which made his fists give out a small red aura. Cypher was sent crashing into the ground with a boom as he impacted. The rest of the group could only be shocked to see what had just transpired.

"Cypher!" Natalie called out; hoping that he was okay as the dust kicked up by the impact obscured any visible figure.

"Hahahaha, you can't even dodge my Bala (3) strike and to think you can defeat me? Absurd!" Ramos continued to taunt as the dust began to settle and reveal Cypher kneeling in the crater he created while breathing hard; blood flowing from his mouth and forehead.

_Shit… Guess he wasn't bluffing when he said he was the 1__st__ Privaron Espada._ Cypher continued to breathe heavily as he felt his consciousness slowly leaving him; the world around him started to turn dark.

"Mwuahahahaha, I tell you what, I'm going to fire a Cero (4) at you and if you can dodge it, I'll let all you live." Ramos continued to taunt while he began charging his Cero from his mouth.

"Cypher, hang on." Shirou motioned Arturia to move forward and protect Cypher with Avalon, but paused as Cypher suddenly shot out a hand to stop them.

"Stay away. You will get hurt." Cypher barely managed to get the sentence out with him panting heavily.

_Move damnit…I need you to move!_ Cypher commanded his legs, but they would not budge.

"Time's up." Ramos's stated as he fired his Cero. Time seemed to slow down for the group as they felt helpless when Cypher was hit by Ramos's Cero. It was only when Natalie gave out a cry did everyone snap back into the normal space time.

"CYYYPHEERR!" Natalie screamed as tears welled up in her eyes; she couldn't believe it, Cypher was gone; her only childhood friend whom stood up for her when the other kids back home were picking on her for being the only blonde around. It was only with the combined effort of Shirou and Arturia that held her back from running into the dust cloud that was slowly settling.

Slowly the dust cloud settled as Ramos laughed on, confident that he had just annihilated the only enemy that stood in his way and godhood.

However, that was not the end.

"Hihihihi. So, this is what freedom feels like. A maniacal voice suddenly spoke out from within the dust cloud, catching everybody by surprise; Especially Natalie, who felt relieved, albeit a bit curious.

"Huh?! Impossible, that Cero should have obliterated you into dust!" Ramos was caught off guard, the remnants of his confidence shattered to pieces as the dust cloud settled to reveal Cypher still standing; though he sounded a bit different as well as having something begin to form on his obscured face.

"Oh? So it was you who brought me out? Excellent! A worthy opponent." The maniacal voice continued to speak through Cypher's lips which began to worry Natalie a bit.

"Huh? Who are you?!" Ramos demanded as he finally felt that something was not right.

"Who I am isn't important. All you need to worry about are your last words!" The maniacal voice talking through Cypher finally lifted his head to reveal his face which surprised everyone.

A Hollow mask was beginning to form on Cypher's face.

"What's… going… on?" Rin managed the question to a paralysed Natalie as she saw the new Cypher.

Hollow Cypher began to laugh like a maniac as he instantly charged a full fledged Cero at his fingertips and fired it at a stunned Ramos; severely injuring him as he crashed into the ground as well. Hollow Cypher followed up by flashing directly above the downed Ramos and hitting him with his own Bala strike, revelling in his new found freedom. It was only when a Negación field (5) encompassed the immediate area of Ramos did he relent his onslaught.

"This isn't over!" He threatened as he was lifted up back into his dimension, leaving the rest of the group to deal with the 'new' Cypher.

"Cypher!" Natalie called out to the Hollow who was watching his prey retreat. Next he turned his attention to the group as dashed forward towards Ilya with strike from his hand readied. He was just about to strike when Natalie stepped in front of him and yelled.

"STOP!" Natalie pleaded while shielding Ilya with her own body. Hollow Cypher stopped and looked into Natalie's eyes; something awakening inside of him. He immediately began to stumble around erratically.

"NO! I WILL NOT GO BACK! I JUST GOT OUT!" Hollow Cypher yelled while gripping his partially formed Hollow mask like he was about to tear it off. "NOOOOO!" He yelled as his hand tore off the mask, instantly dissolving in Cypher's palm.

"Natalie…" was all Cypher managed before passing out.

------------------

_Later that night at Shirou's home…_

-------------------

"You okay?" Arturia asked Natalie as she came into Cypher and Natalie's room with a new towel and a basin filled with water.

"I'm fine…" Natalie replied in a low voice while she sat beside Cypher who was still unconscious. They had managed to him back safely before the police came to investigate the sudden landscaping of the area.

"I can see that you care for him a great deal." Arturia stated while placing the items beside Natalie.

"Yeah well, we've been through a lot." Natalie replied.

"You best tell him the next time he wakes up. Less you end like me and Shirou." Arturia suddenly stated out of the blue.

"What…" Natalie was caught by surprise by the sudden statement, her reactions betraying her already. Arturia proceeded to explain what has happened between Shirou and her a year ago. It was then did Natalie finally understand.

"Well then, I suppose I shall take my leave." Arturia said quietly while sliding the door closed; quietly walking back to her room which was also Shirou's room. She quietly opened the door to see Shirou still awake waiting for her.

"You should be sleeping by now." Arturia whispered as she took a seat beside him.

"Arturia, what are going to do in the future?" Shirou asked dreamily while starring at the full moon that shone through the window pane.

"Huh? I'm not sure what you mean Shirou." She replied while pecking him on the cheek and resting her head on his shoulder which she always found comfort in doing so. Shirou returned the gesture by wrapping his arm around her.

"What I mean is, what should we do now that we're together?" the red haired asked again while cuddling with Arturia.

"Well… I think we should help Cypher defeat Ramos. For it seems we can't just stand by and do nothing." Arturia buried the side of her head deeper into Shirou's shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose we shouldn't." Shirou whispered.

"May I confess something?" Arturia asked.

"Anything my dear." Shirou replied.

"After I went back and died, I realised that paradise was only a perception of the mind." Arturia said almost weepy eyed. However she continued. "It was only then did I realise that my true paradise would have been to stay on with you, Shiro."

"I'm glad you told me that." Shirou finished the night's dialogue as he sealed it with a passionate kiss with Arturia, ending the night on a good note.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Whew, long chapter. Well. You guys can see Hollow Cypher's mask by clicking on my profile and looking up the link under concept art. Let me know what you think of the drawing. Credit goes to my friend Steve Yong for drawing the hair; I just edited the face a bit with his permission. Also, next chapter, Soul Society finally sends some backup as well as Cypher finally learning something big. Stay tuned for the next chapter: The Name Of My Blade… **

**PS: R&R as usual please!**

**(1)-Arrancar Hollows who have broken their mask to become stronger.**

**(2)Sonido****the Arrancar equivalent of the **_**shinigami**_** flash steps and the Quincy **_**hirenkyaku**_**; it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Use of sonido is punctuated by a brief static sound, in contrast to the "swish" sound used for flash steps.**

**(3)Bala a weaker but quicker alternative to regular **_**cero**_** blasts. The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it at around twenty times the speed of a **_**cero**_

**(4)Cero high-powered energy blasts that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only menos, Arrancar, and vizard have so far been shown to use **_**cero**_** attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently.**

**(5)- Negacion fields are used to save other Hollows by surrounding them in a impenetrable barrier. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 is here as well as more concept art on the way.**** Also, I have forgotten to mention that the Privaron Espada are the Espada who have lost their rank as Espada in favour of stronger Espada. Wikipedia should have more info.**

_**Italics are thoughts**__** as well as inner voices.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Bleach, Yada… Yada… Yada. I do own my Original Characters though.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 6: The Name Of My Blade**_

**Commander SoiFon's Quarters, Soul Society**

----------------

_Next day morning…_

----------------

"Report." Commander SoiFon ordered as the big communications TV established a link at the other end in Shirou's home.

"Commander, we have stumbled upon something far greater than a slight 'disturbance' than the mission briefing has led us all to believe." Natalie reported in a military-like tone which meant business.

"Go on…" SoiFon ordered; intrigued by what Natalie had just said.

"It seems that we have encountered the 1st Privaron Espada recently and concluded that he is an imminent threat to Soul Society and the planet." Natalie continued, trying to be as expressionless as possible as she recalled the events of yesterday; debating whether to inform her Commander of Cypher's recent transformation as well.

"I see…" SoiFon continued to speak in a military-like voice that she was so accustomed to, although her eyes betrayed her surprise. "I shall immediately inform the Commander-General for a further course of action." SoiFon then sensed that something was wrong judging from Natalie's face. "Is that all?" SoiFon prodded.

"Actually…" Natalie muttered solemnly, sensing that the gig was up. "It's about Corps Commander Cypher…"

-----------------

_Meanwhile…_

------------------

**Fuyuki City, Japan**

"Wake up, Cypher-kun! It's time for breakfast!" Ilya hollered as she loudly opened the door, insensitive to Cypher's current condition which included a whopping headache and some broken bones.

"Urrrrgggghhhh." Cypher groaned as he slapped his arm onto his eyes; his head throbbing really hard at the moment.

"Come on Cypher-kun! Before the tiger stuffs too much down her mouth!" Ilya continued to speak in a high tone, causing Cypher to groan even louder.

"He not well you little monster." Rin said casually as she passed by Cypher's room; following the scent of Sakura's cooking. She felt pampered since Sakura had decided to stay at Shirou's home for the moment after yesterday's incident. It meant that there would be better food and more 'slaves' to do the daily chores while she relaxed with Archer doing the more tedious things.

"I'm alright now." Cypher slowly picked himself up and looked into the big mirror on his left; his forehead was bandaged while his hair was a bit messy; not that it mattered now, however, his chest felt a bit wet.

_So she stayed up all night till she fell asleep…_

"You better hurry up before Taiga finishes off everything." Rin called out as she continued to walk along the corridor.

"Don't worry; I'll make it in time." Cypher said, subtly telling Ilya to get out so he could have a moment alone.

"Good, you guys are here." Natalie uttered as she slowly entered the dining room.

"Is something the matter?" Arturia asks while she sits patiently beside Shirou, waiting for everyone else to begin breakfast.

"I need your help, all of you." Natalie replied while seating herself at the opposite end of where Taiga would normally sit. "It's about Cypher."

Breakfast was passing by quite quietly that morning, mostly due to what Natalie had just asked of them; however Natalie seemed happy as Cypher entered the room and took a seat beside her. Not noticing the solemn look on the 5 former Servant's and 4 former Master's faces; Taiga had called in sick that day apparently.

"Thanks for staying up all night looking after me." Cypher whispered into Natalie's ear while the rest of the group ate quickly.

"It was nothing…" Natalie's cheeks blushed a little. "Wait how'd you know?" Natalie stammered.

"Shirt was moist."

_So you two have something going on I see…_ a maniacal voice spoke in Cypher's mind which caused him to raise his head suddenly. Fortunately no one noticed.

_Don't you know that only I'm in your head? But that'll change soon…_the voice continued, but by now Cypher had blocked it out and resumed to finish his breakfast quickly.

"You guys ready?" Natalie asks the people in the room as soon as Cypher left their company.

"What you're asking us to do is insane!" Shirou finally objected to her plan out loud.

"Just insane enough to work." Natalie retorted, though it wasn't a strong argument; it was like saying 'the weather is so cold that I want to turn on the air-conditioning.'

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Archer asked for a second time, doubt still heavy in his mind.

"Look, the Cypher you saw yesterday is very, and I mean VERY dangerous." Natalie explained, albeit not wishing to waste anymore time and just get it over with. "That Cypher is naturally berserk and would harm everyone near him, including innocent civilians." Natalie continued.

"So what we're about to do will help how?" Rider inquired some more.

"My commander has agreed to send help, but first Cypher needs to be more powerful in order to receive that help." Natalie continued, albeit a bit vague in her explanation.

"Are you sure…" Sakura tested Natalie's patience further.

"Look…" Natalie began again before being cut off by Archer.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Archer exclaimed while getting up and exiting the room.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you" Natalie heaved a sigh of relief as she entered the gloomy dojo, spotting a figure propped up against the side wall with his head buried on his forearm supported by his knee.

"Stay away, I could hurt you really badly." Cypher spoke while still in his current body position; Hoping that she would not get too close.

"Look, I know you long enough that you would never do such a thing; So let me help." Natalie took a several paces forward, shielding the light from entering the dojo so that a few figures could sneak in.

"This is different; I'm no longer just me anymore." Cypher retorted as he finally raised his head. Revealing a gloomy face that wasn't normally associated with Cypher.

"You have a pretty pathetic look on your face right now, Cypher." A voice rings out suddenly from one of the support beams from above. Cypher immediately snaps his head to the source to find Archer stringing his bow with a black Broken Phantasm and taking aim at Natalie.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NATALIE MOVE!" Cypher shouts at the top of his lungs, but Natalie simply shook her head and replied.

"I won't. You will have to help me Cypher." Natalie replied with a solemn voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Cypher continued to implore her. However she only replied with a simple:

"No."

"Beware Cypher; this is Hrunting, hound of the red plains. It will follow my target no matter where he or she may hide as long as I continue to aim for it." Archer warned before releasing the Broken Phantasm. It zoomed straight for Natalie's heart at break-neck speed.

"Damnit!" Cypher cursed as he flash stepped next to Natalie and deflected the blow with his arm just as it was about to strike. Blood slowly oozing out from the cut on his arm. However, true to Archer's warning, Hrunting reversed course and headed for Natalie again as Rin appeared behind them.

"Prepare!" Rin warned as she shot a Gand at Natalie's back; Pressuring Cypher to react faster as the projectiles missed their target when Cypher grabbed Natalie by the waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Cypher shouted as he reappeared at the far end of the Dojo.

"Careful." Rider said as she appeared out of the shadows and propelled her two chains towards Natalie's neck, almost catching Cypher off guard.

_Damnit!_ Cypher thought as he flashed away with Natalie again, only to reappear a short distance further and flash away as Hrunting shot passed them.

_Looks like we're trapped in here. Gotta get outside._ Cypher eyed frantically to make sure there wasn't another trap waiting for him at the entranceway.

Seeing none, he quickly raced towards the door, Hrunting, Rider's chains and Rin's Gand following closely behind.

"Not so fast." Rider called out as she whipped her second chain about like a trip wire in front of Cypher's legs. Cypher realised too late as he tripped headfirst into the outside light, sending Natalie sprawling to the ground a paces in front of him as well.

Gathering his strength while slowly picking himself up, he heard a distinct chant from inside the Dojo.

_"I am the bone of my sword._

_Steel is my body, and fire is my blood._

_I have created over a thousand blades._

_Unknown to death._

_Nor known to life._

_Have withstood pain to create many weapons._

_Yet, those hands will never hold anything._

_So as I pray, "Unlimited Blade Works."_

Cypher rubbed his eyes as his surroundings suddenly changed into an open barren field with swords sticking out of the ground like grave markers.

"What the hell…" Cypher muttered to himself while helping Natalie up.

"You'd better react faster; you're in my reality marble now." Archer said non-chalantly as he walked out of the entrance with Rin and Rider.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE TRYING TO DO?" Cypher shouted again as Archer slowly walked past a blade towards while casually plucking it up from the ground.

"Watch out behind you." Ilya called out from behind the two. Cypher had only a split second to jump away with Natalie as Berserker smashed the ground with his weapon, kicking up a dozen or so blades with lots of dust.

"Not you as well…" Cypher muttered while shielding his eyes from the dust cloud.

"Watch out!" Another voice called out from inside the dust cloud. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning lashed out towards Natalie who was still on the ground. Cypher quickly channelled whatever energy he had left into his next flash step while scooping Natalie up from the ground; He had barely dodged Caster's attack.

_What the hell are they trying to do? _Cypher's mind raged with the question as he stopped a bit further from where he was just now.

"KYAAHH!" A voice shouted as a wave of wind energy zooms straight for the duo's legs.

Cypher felt the powerful wind blow sweep him of his legs onto the ground head first, shielding Natalie from harm as he let his body take the full brunt of the impact from the ground.

"Focus!" Arturia called out with a cold, expressionless face while walking in front of Shirou.

_Damn, have they all gone completely INSANE!?_ Cypher slowly picked himself up again while scooping Natalie up who refused to move on her own. _Geez, what is she doing?_

"Come on Cypher, you can do it!" Sakura yelled out from behind one of the weird swords.

Cypher was breathing hard now; he had over exerted himself in too quick a time. He knew he wouldn't last long if he just continued to run.

_Time to strike back._ Cypher concluded in his mind as he saw all the Servants surround and approach him.

"Don't blame me if I hurt you. You guys pushed me into this." Cypher said as he placed Natalie on her feet. He then proceeded to curl his left fist and place it at his hip while readying his right to swat away any incoming attack. Next he drew his stance by drawing his left foot back, making himself ready to launch himself forward.

"Enough talk, let's go!" Arturia dashed forward with Invisible Air activated, going straight for Natalie's throat while the other four Servants did the same with their own respective weapons. The next minute was a blur of motion and fighting as Cypher parried and struck back at the Servants who tried to kill Natalie.

"You guys are good…" Cypher complimented while he breathed heavily from flashing around five different positions almost simultaneously while parrying all the blows intended for Natalie. However, the Servants barely broke a sweat from all their attempted assassinations despite the air being hot from Archer's Reality Marble.

"Cypher…" Natalie finally spoke from behind him. "Call out your Zanpakutou."

"What? You knew about my predicament since we were in the academy. How'd you expect me to do so?" Cypher replied, however, as soon as he finished his sentence, he started to cough out some blood.

_Damn, guess I have no choice._

"C'mon Cypher, please try; for my sake." Natalie pleaded to him, but Cypher could barely hear her words as time began to slow down around him as everything ceased to move. Slowly, he saw a white shining dragon descend down from the sky towards him and levitate couple of feet away.

"You are finally ready." The Dragon spoke with a soothing voice. Cypher looked around; it seemed that only he and the Dragon were the only ones moving.

"Ready for what?" Cypher inquired while slowly catching his breath.

"Ready to learn my name." the Dragon replied.

"So, you're my Soul Slayer's spirit then?" Cypher deduced.

"Correct. Now listen carefully to me so that you may obtain the strength that you require."

"C'mon Cypher, please try; for my- huh?" Natalie stopped from finishing that sentence as Cypher suddenly seemed to regain his strength; standing up almost immediately and positioning himself like he was about to draw a blade from behind his waist.

_Why is he emitting such Reiatsu now…? Could it be?_ Natalie's mind raced about with the question.

"Oh?" Arturia sensed something anew, that this plan of Natalie's was about to be complete. Arturia then began charging Excalibur, much to the surprise of everyone else who hadn't really gone all out against Natalie.

"Arturia, isn't that a bit of an overkill?" Shirou walked up behind and asked her.

"No Shirou, something is different now. Trust me." She replied as Caliburn began to glow even brighter. The other Servants, also sensing the end, took a step back in fear of Arturia's Noble Phantasm hitting them.

"Listen up." Cypher tilted his head up a bit, revealing his eyes which suddenly changed from brown to crystal blue.

"EX-" Arturia started to release her Noble Phantasm.

"The name of my blade is…" Cypher continued in a trance like voice while simultaneously 'drawing' his imaginary blade forward. Natalie watched on from behind, suspense filled her as she could finally stop the Servants from continuing this ordeal.

"-CALIBUR!" Arturia let loose the golden stream of light which headed straight for Cypher and Natalie; it was now or never.

"ENRYUUKEN!" A short Kodachi (1) formed in Cypher's hand as he called out his Zanpakutou's name while drawing the blade in front of him to block Arturia's noble phantasm. The golden stream of light crashed head on towards Cypher, however it split into different directions as Cypher's Zanpakutou deflected it off. A blinding flash of light occurred to signify the end of the noble phantasm's effect. Slowly, the former servants and masters opened their eyes to see Cypher holding clutching his Zanpakutou. It was short like a Kodachi, with an unusual hilt guard, a dragon with its mouth open which made it look like the blade itself was shooting out from it.

"Finally." Archer heaved a sigh of relief as he withdrew his Reality Marble and holstered his weapons; the other Servants following suit.

"Thanks everyone, I'm guessing you all did this so I could learn the name of my Zanpakutou right?" Cypher too breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly dropped to the ground, exhausted with all the fighting. "One question though, whose idea was it?"

Everyone pointed their fingers at Natalie at once.

"NATALIE…!" Cypher began with a vein about to pop in his forehead.

"What? I did it for you…?" She replied while sticking her tongue out and giving him a peace sign.

"I'll have you pushing papers for the rest of your days for this!" threatened even though he was dead tired from the recent 'pseudo-fight' he just had while the rest of the Servants and Masters looked on

"What are they doing Shirou?" Arturia whispers into Shirou's ears; confused as to what Cypher and Natalie are doing.

"They're just playing, I guess." Shirou replied.

"Playing? They don't seem to be doing so." Arturia continued to inquire.

"It's something a couple share I suppose."

"Then how come you and I never do something of this sort?" Arturia pressed on.

"Well…because…umm…you know?" Shirou began to get tongue-tied.

"You don't know?" Arturia deducted.

"…Yeah." Shirou slowly admitted.

"Then I shall ask Rin about it." Arturia said while smacking her fist against her palm like she just got a brilliant idea. Of course this caused and enormous sweat drop to form behind Shirou's head.

_Why does Arturia go to Rin about these matters?_

"You're going to making French-fries for a living, I guarantee it." Cypher continued to threaten despite Natalie shrugging off all his threats.

"Yeah well, I'd like to see you try, seeing as I'm transferring to another corps." Natalie responded.

"Yeah right. Which corps would want you anyway? Since all you do is beat your superiors in the head!"

"Yeah well, you deserved it for being a dimwit." Natalie retorted while waving her hand like how you wave of a peasant.

"Well, you're the subordinate of a dimwit. Doesn't say much about you does it?" Cypher replied.

"Why you…." Natalie growled before judo-ing Cypher into a nearby boulder, knocking him out cold. However, it had unexpected results to say the least as the group suddenly felt that familiar sensation from yesterday. Natalie's fear was confirmed as Hollow Cypher emerged again.

"Thanks for weakening my weaker self so that I may gain control." Cypher's face began to form his hollow mask. "Too bad I still have to kill you all." The Hollow's maniacal voice rang through the grounds. It seemed that this time, Cypher would not be regaining control anytime soon. "I see that you've made him learn his Zanpakutou's name… Excellent!" Hollow Cypher gave out a shrill maniacal laugh

"So, who shall I kill first?" Hollow Cypher said with a sneer while drawing his Zanpakutou.

"Sakura, Ilya, you two best get away from here, now!" Shirou ordered the two of them, knowing that they were the easiest of targets.

"Ri…right." Sakura stuttered as she grabbed Ilya by the shoulder to fall back as the rest of the servants once again drew their weapons and noble phantasms.

"Hahahahahahaha." Hollow Cypher gave off a sneer; his Hollow mask was almost complete now. "There is no way all you weaklings can possibly defeat me!" Hollow Cypher darted forward as soon as he finished the sentence, aiming for the nearest target which was Berserker.

"Rider, slow him down, now!" Rin commanded Rider to do so as Hollow Cypher began to come at them in a blur of motion. Rider immediately stepped forward and threw both of her chains at Hollow Cypher, hoping to make him lose his momentum. However, Hollow Cypher simply deflected both of them with his new Zanpakutou without slowing down.

"Such weak attacks won't stop me!" Hollow Cypher said in a sneering voice as he was about to reach Berserker and flex his new found powers. Berserker prepared himself for the worse.

"Getsuga Tensho!" a voice rang out from above the group as a wave of black concentrated energy came crashing down in front of Hollow Cypher's current position, causing him to slow down in order to not get hit.

"How about that attack?" a tall orange haired figure wearing a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining said as he landed in front of the group of Servants and Masters. Soon, another female with jet-black hair and Shinigami clothing landed beside the first figure.

"Ichigo, I know that you're fast in your Bankai form, but you didn't have to leave Chad, Ishida and Inoue behind!" The female shinigami gave Ichigo a face while bickering with him.

"Look Rukia, they were about to be attacked by an inner Hollow, you'd think I'd stand by and watch them get beaten around?" Ichigo replied.

"Umm, excuse us?" Natalie spoke out loud so that the two would get her attention.

"WHAT?!" both of them shouted back in response.

"Hollow?" Natalie pointed at Cypher who was patiently waiting.

"Oh, right." Ichigo responded. "Rukia, please ask them to back off, I need some space." Ichigo ordered as he refocused his attention towards Cypher, who was getting ready to fight.

"Urrgghh, what happened?" Cypher groans as he slowly picks himself up. He then rubs his eyes to verify that Natalie didn't knock him out cold when she threw him into the wall.

_Nope, I'm not dreaming._

Cypher was in a plane of endless white.

"Good, you're awake." A familiar soothing voice called out beside him.

"Enryuuken? What am I doing here?" Cypher picked himself up, puzzled as to why he was suddenly in a plane of endless white.

"To die in front of me!" a loud sneering voice called out several feet away. It was none other than Cypher's Hollow.

"What is Kurosaki-kun doing?" Inoue asks Rukia as they took cover from the ongoing battle between Cypher and Ichigo; the rest of Ichigo's entourage had just arrived a few minutes ago and were immediately dragged into some rock cover as Shirou's backyard had been explosively landscaped with Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho attack.

"Well, I think he is keeping Cypher's Hollow in-check while Cypher battle's it out inside him." Rukia explained as the rest of the group hugged their cover even harder when there was a loud explosion.

"Mind telling him to be more careful? I don't exactly have this neighbourhood all to myself you know." Shirou yelled at Rukia over the loud crashes and explosions.

"Ichigo! There are other people here in the neighbourhood! So PIPE IT DOWN!" Rukia screamed from behind cover as Cypher made an impact crater from one of Ichigo's assaults.

"Easier said than done, idiot!" Ichigo paused to reply to the request. However, he was almost swept off his feet as Hollow Cypher tackled him suddenly.

"HAHAHAHAHA. I can't believe how weak you have become. What's the matter? Gone soft?" Cypher's inner Hollow sneered at him while they were busy struggling in a deadlock between their respective Kodachi's'

"Well, I've kept you in-check for so long, what's it say about you?" Cypher replied through gritted teeth. His inner Hollow then demonstrated his reply by breaking the deadlock suddenly which resulted in Cypher losing his balance and tumbling forward. Cypher's inner Hollow then took the opportunity to ram the pommel of his blade into the back of Cypher's neck, causing him intense pain as he laid there gagging.

"HAHAHAHAHA. This fight isn't even worth a warm-up." Cypher's inner Hollow began to retreat a bit, giving Cypher some time to recover in order to toy with Cypher's apparent inability in Zanjutsu (2) some more.

"Do you wish to continue, Cypher?" Enryuuken suddenly spoke out. He had been watching the one sided fight since it began. Cypher finished catching his breath as he slowly stood up and replied.

"Y…Yes." Cypher struggled through his reply, the nerves in his back still firing off pretty wildly.

"Why?" Enryuuken's calm voice continued to probe. All the while Hollow Cypher just stood in his position, confident that he would win no matter what.

"Because…"

"Because of what? Why not just give up and let your other self take control?"

"Because…" Cypher felt the question racing in his mind.

"Hmmm?"

"Because my other self would harm the person I care about the most!" Cypher shouted it out, steeling his resolve as he did so. It took a few seconds before Enryuuken replied.

"Then, you have my aid." Enryuuken continued to speak in a calm voice. "I will now give you the key to defeating him: Ambiguity."

"I see." Cypher closed his eyes to concentrate on what Enryuuken had just said.

_Ambiguity, what does he mean?_

_Am I supposed to be ambiguous to defeat my enemies?_

_No, that doesn't make sense. Just look at my opponent, he always strike with his right fist and immediately raises the Kodachi in his left in defence. Not being very ambiguous there. _

_Wait, why does he do that…?_

_Is it because I always seem to parry with the blade in my left more than my right?_

_Perhaps so._

_Maybe it's time I changed my pattern of attack; to be more… ambiguous._

"Shall I end it now?" Cypher's inner Hollow finally got bored of looking at his opponent in a meditative trance.

"Let's." Cypher replied. Battle plan formulating in his mind. He would let his opponent strike first.

"Very well." Hollow Cypher said before darting forward, thinking Cypher would block using his Kodachi again, but he felt that a little more force this time would make him fold.

_Wait for it…_

Hollow Cypher was quickly gaining speed, channelling all his momentum into his punch that would stagger Cypher to his left, it was then He would end it with a quick slice to the neck with his left.

_Wait for it…_

Hollow Cypher was smiling with glee as he was about to land his blow due to Cypher's unresponsiveness.

_Now!_

Cypher used his right hand to intercept the punch while he side stepped by pulling his right leg backwards forty-five degrees as he allowed Hollow Cypher's momentum to continue pushing him forward while he stuck his Kodachi along the trajectory of his neck and pulled. It was all over in a blink of an eye.

"Well done." Enryuuken nodded as Hollow Cypher's body began to dissipate into thin air. "Now I will grant you a unique power." Enryuuken then began to absorb Hollow Cypher's spirit matter into his own.

Ichigo was breathing hard as his forehead and body bled from the injuries inflicted by Cypher's Hollow Form; which had appeared as soon as the mask had finished forming. On the other hand, his opponent seemed to have stopped moving which gave him a moment to catch his breath. The rest of the group slowly stood up from their new foxholes in Shirou's home thanks to Cypher and Ichigo as the fighting seemed to lose its intensity.

"What happened?" Shirou ventured a question while holding Arturia back. She was eager to help Ichigo fend off Cypher but was held back the entire time by Shirou's over protective tendencies.

"They just landscaped your backyard. That's what." Archer said in a 'matter-of-fact-ish' voice while all of them stared on at the immobile Cypher.

Suddenly, the cutting part of Cypher's Kodachi began to change its colour till it was the same white as a Hollow mask. Ichigo once again readied his sword, expecting another attack. However, he lowered it as Cypher shed his Hollow Form to reveal an exhausted individual.

"That's a special Zanpakutou you have there." Ishida Uryuu spoke first, breaking the silence. However, Cypher only collapsed before saying anything else, mulling through Enryuuken's words before he granted him his improved Zanpakutou and blacking out again.

_**Flashback…**_

"What are you doing?" Cypher inquired as Enryuuken absorbed the last vestiges of his inner Hollow.

"Granting you a unique power. Melding your inner Hollow with myself so that you may gain Hollow powers without having to become a Hollow."

"You can do that?" Cypher began to doubt what Enryuuken said.

"You can see for yourself later. Furthermore, you will never don a Hollow mask again."

_**End Flashback…**_

"Cypher!" Natalie runs towards Cypher's limp body as the neighbours begin to crowd around the recent 'noise' caused by next door.

"Well, looks like I have matters to attend to." Rukia exclaims before flashing away to use the memory eraser.

"You're bleeding Kurosaki-kun" Inoue notices as she walks up towards Ichigo.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ichigo manages to say so before collapsing himself.

-------------------

_A few hours later…_

-------------------

"How is Kurosaki doing?" Cypher asks Inoue as he enters the room. He had just recovered a few hours ago and began to walk about despite Natalie and Caster's protests after healing him.

"He is going to be fine. It's been a long time since he was able to fight on par with someone." Inoue replied while using her Shun Shun Rikka to heal Ichigo. "How is everyone else doing?"

"Well, all the Servants are nursing the wounds I inflicted upon them with the help of Medea while Ishida and Chad are helping Rukia clean up the mess both of us made." Cypher replied almost monotonously.

"That's good to hear…" Inoue replied as she looked on into Kurosaki Ichigo's expression.

"I'll get out of your hair now." Cypher said as he took his leave out the door. It was getting really crowded around the Emiya residence now as he heard the bickering between Archer and Rin, the silence in Rider and Sakura's room, the loud thump of Berserker walking about in the lawn while playing with Ilya and the lovey-dovey ness in Shirou and Arturia's room.

_Geez, this place has become a free hotel since Natalie and I came here._ Cypher mind explored the thought as he walked along the corridor, still getting used to carrying his new Zanpakutou around while being concealed behind his greatcoat.

He then entered the living room to find some peace and quiet, but was disappointed to when he found Medea asleep with her head propped up against her forearm on the short table. He then decided to leave her in peace and went up to his room to crash when he bumped into Natalie walking around the corridor.

"Oh, sorry." Cypher apologised first.

"It's okay." Natalie responded.

"Umm, thanks for this morning." Cypher continued. His cheeks turning a bit red.

"You're welcome, I suppose." Natalie replied in their awkward little situation.

Suddenly, all of the occupants at the Emiya household felt a surge of intense spiritual pressure.

"This feels familiar…" Cypher thinks out loud as Natalie nods in agreement. The door to Shirou and Arturia's room slides open as they both bound out of the room.

"More possessed Servants…" Shirou exclaims while racing towards the front door with Cypher and Natalie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: WOW, the longest Chapter I've ever written. Anyway, stay tuned for some more concept art; they should come within several days. Check my profile to see them. Next Chapter: Full Circle.**

** (1) Kodachi- A sword that is too short to be a katana and too long to be a dagger. Also known as a Shield Sword and sometimes mistaken as a wakizashi**

**(2) Zanjutsu- The most common form of combat amongst the Shinigami, literally means cutting technique. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, after a long break, it's time to write CH07! I'll soon post up more concept art for clarity. Also, thanks for the reviews coming in; I wish to see more in the future!**

_**Italics**_**are thoughts or spells.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Bleach…Yada… yada… yada. I do own my OC's though.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 07: Full Circle**_

**Outskirts of Fuyuki City, Japan.**

"I suppose its no coincidence you're here?" Cypher and Natalie landed several feet away from Gilgamesh.

"Ah, the mongrel has returned with Saber, tell me, where is your other lover-boy?" Gilgamesh mocked.

Gilgamesh and Cypher were standing in a large open field just outside Fuyuki city. With no one to interrupt, this place seemed like the perfect place for a one on one fight.

"This isn't Saber, you over pompous ass." Cypher retorted while drawing out his newly acquired Zanpakutou, he would test out it's abilities for the first time against Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh responded in kind by drawing out a long katana from his vault.

"MWUAHAHAHAHA. How amusing. No matter. This is Muramasa, and I shall let it drink your blood today." Gilgamesh mocked while brandishing Muramasa towards Cypher and Natalie. The blade hummed as if it wanted to spill blood badly.

"So then, shall we go?" Cypher reversed his grip on Enryuuken so that it would be easier to parry Gilgamesh's swipes while counter attacking.

-----------

_Meanwhile…_

-----------

"Chad, why did we get stuck killing Hollows?" Ishida asks while casually blasting several Hollows simultaneously with Ginrei Kojaku.

"Hmm." A small grunt was Chad's reply as he caved a Hollow's face in with a single punch from his attack arm.

"I mean, if you're going to ask for our help, least you could do is let us take on some tougher guys, no?" Ishida continues to gripe while charging a single powerful shot and releasing a moment later to completely demolish a pack of tightly grouped Hollow; it was almost like he was venting his frustration on them.

"I think they heard you Ishida." Chad pointed to the sky as a pair of large white hands began to tear a fabric in the dimension.

"Finally, some enemies remotely _worth_fighting." Ishida exclaimed while skewering several Hollows to a tree with a single arrow; feeling a bit more appreciated now with the appearance of a few Gillian class Menos. "I suppose they will have to do for the time being." Ishida spoke out loud to himself while launching himself into the air and focusing his shot to land in between the eyes of the intruding Menos.

Meanwhile, Chad turned his attention to a newly forming breach in the fabric of reality behind him.

"El Directo." Chad's attack arm began to absorb spiritual energy, readying his punch when the Gillian's face appeared from the void.

"Well, that's 36 Hollows counting the Gillian." Ishida says calmly while waiting for the next Gillian to try and breach into the real world. Ishida then stole a glance onto a nearby hill where Shirou, Arturia, Natalie and Cypher ran off to while the two of them prevented the Hollows from harming unsuspecting pedestrians.

"Ishida! Snap out of it!" Chad yelled as he quickly dive rolled away to dodge an incoming Cero blast.

"What? Oh!" Ishida quickly flashed away to dodge the Cero blast and reappeared atop the perpetrating Menos to deliver a quick arrow to the head, terminating its existence.

-------------

-------------

"GAE BOLG!" Lancer thrusts his spear forward towards Arturia, who was lucky enough to only be nicked in the shoulder but sent hurtling back into the ground; blood oozing profusely from the wound as she tried to pick herself up without causing too much damage.

"Arturia!" Shirou calls out to his love despite barely stopping himself from losing too much blood. He had just suffered the same point as Arturia moments before. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky; getting stabbed a few millimetres away from the heart but just enough to nick an artery. He was quickly beginning to feel cold.

"Shiro, trace…Ava…lon." Arturia barely managed to speak with her mouth choking on her own blood. She needed to save Shirou from Lancer's next strike, even at the cost of her own life.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lancer's eyes glowed red while laughing. "What happened, servant Saber? Gotten soft?" Lancer mocked while firmly planting the butt end of his spear into the ground and pointing towards her prone body. "Wow, I never imagined the grail could give me such strength!" Lancer began to talk to himself again, not keeping an eye on Shirou as he painfully picked himself up and began tracing Avalon.

"Trace…on." Shirou tried to focus on the image of Avalon, all the while barely pushing the glaring pain in his chest and the numbness that suddenly washed over his feet. Arturia was slowly regaining her posture as well. "Shirou…hang…on." Arturia slowly limped towards Shirou, getting ready to use Avalon as well to defend against Lancer's new found powers.

"Oh? You two wish to die together? Very well." Lancer began channelling mana into his noble phantasm, preparing to unleash it in an all consuming blast when hurled at a target.

"Gae-" Lancer began as Shirou finished tracing Avalon, Arturia quickly but painfully sheathing Caliburn to activate Avalon's magical properties.

"-Bolg!" Lancer hurls his spear with all his might, sending the spear speeding towards the heart of Shirou Emiya. Needless to say, the spear explodes with a resounding 'boom' as it connects with the magical barrier of Avalon, kicking up a large amount of dust in the process and obscuring anything from view inside.

"That should be the end of it." Lancer says confidently while dusting off the dirt from his palms. However, as the dust cloud settles, he notices that the couple are still standing, albeit barely. "Not bad…" Lancer notes that the couple are almost unscathed with their wounds slowly regenerating. "Too bad you're boyfriend is too weak to continue sustaining the both of you like that." Lancer points towards Shirou, who is breathing shallowly to the point of fainting right now.

"Shirou!" Arturia calls out as Shirou suddenly collapses onto her shoulders. On the bright side, her wound seems to be almost healed.

"Your boyfriend's lost a lot of blood, might want to lay him down for now." A voice rang out from behind the two. Arturia quickly turned around in case of another threat; she knew it would be harder to protect Shirou on two different fronts, so thus she began to stall for time.

"Who's there?" Arturia called out.

"Name's Bazett Fraga McRemitz. But we can introduce ourselves later. Right now, I'll take care of your boyfriend while you go fight Lancer." Bazett quickly rushed over and knelt beside a pallid and unconscious Shirou. Fortunately, Avalon's regenerative properties managed to close up the gaping hole in Shirou's chest before he lost too much blood. "Don't worry; you just concentrate on taking Lancer out." Bazett gave a reassuring nod to a worried Arturia.

"Very well, but if you harm him…" Arturia gave a threatening look before dashing towards Lancer.

-------------------

-------------------

"Still as arrogant as ever, I see." Cypher muttered through gritted teeth. The three of them had been exchanging blows for the past ten minutes; with Gilgamesh's grail enhanced strength giving him the advantage needed to be on par with Cypher and Natalie's combat veteran experience. Now, they were currently deadlocked, with both sides pushing their strength and endurance to the limits.

"Who are you to judge me? Mongrel!" Gilgamesh replied with equal an tone before moving in one fluid motion to disengage the lock and land an elbow in Natalie's gut; who was too focused on helping Cypher push Gilgamesh back. Natalie was sent sprawling back into the ground where she landed head first, knocking her out cold.

"Natalie!" Cypher did a back flip to put some distance between him and Gilgamesh. He then proceeded to check on Natalie's limp body.

"Enough play, time to finish this." Gilgamesh voiced with conviction while dumping Muramasa back into his vault and drew two of his favourite weapons: Enkidu and Ea.

Cypher's mind began to race for a plan of action now that Natalie was out.

_Damn, his strength has increased tenfold since the last time we've met while my strength is slowly waning. Not to menti__on Natalie got knocked out cold… _

"The end is near, mongrel." Gilgamesh began twirling the chain in the air before throwing it towards Cypher, whose reflexes made him use his blade to block the chain due to his inexperience with Zanjutsu. This was all Gilgamesh needed to make the chains wrap around Enryuuken, thus immobilizing Cypher's only defence.

_Damn,__I can't seem to move…_

"Feeling helpless?" Gilgamesh began to mock. "Do not despair, tis' only the effect of Enkidu, the chain of heaven; meant to bind gods of all kind."

-------------

-------------

"HYAAH!" Lancer thrust his spear as fast as he could forward, hoping to catch Saber in its path. However, Saber merely side-stepped the attack and brought herself closer to Lancer to render his spear ineffective. Lancer responded by quickly pushing himself backwards to regain some distance while executing another thrust with his spear. However, Saber merely parried the blow and continued to corner Lancer by pushing forward.

"Give it up Saber; your abilities are limited unlike mine." Lancer goaded as he readied himself to use Gae Bolg again. However, Saber did not greet it with a reply. Instead, she began to use another Noble Phantasm.

"Invisible Air." Saber activated her noble phantasm quickly before dashing forward to prevent Lancer's heart breaking abilities.

Lancer then brought his spear to bear in a complete arc from above, followed by a fluidly executed swipe to the hips; all of which Saber parried before counter-attacking with a two-handed slash and numerous swipes and blows to pressure Lancer into retreating.

Lancer decided to scrap his current course of action and thrust his spear defensively; seeing as how he couldn't see where Saber's sword was. Saber responded with a side step and a swipe with an invisible Caliburn at Lancer's neck, missing by few centimetres due to Lancer's enhanced abilities.

_Gah._ Lancer began to sweat, was he that weak despite his enhanced abilities?

_Damn she's fast, but the power of the Holy Grail shall see me through…_

Lancer planted his feet firmly into the ground. It seemed like he was done retreating. Next, he began to wildly thrust his spear till as if it formed a defensive barrier in front of him. Lancer was daring Saber to come closer.

-------------

-------------

She had managed to put him on the defensive now; judging from Lancer's recent posture, her seasoned combat instinct told her so. However, now she had to find a way to get past the newly formed spear barrier.

Then an idea then popped into her head.

Arturia dashed forward, intent on gaining as much momentum as possible, before launching herself into the air at the last moment Lancer's spear could reach. Lancer followed her flight path with continued spear thrust in her direction, hoping to dissuade her from whatever she was doing. Saber then did a 180 degree back flip before initiating her most powerful Noble Phantasm.

"EX-" Caliburn began to draw energy quickly. Saber needed to act fast though, if not, the consequences would be severe. Lancer quickly realised too late whatever Servant Saber was trying to do, but still he tried his luck with his signature move.

"Gae-"_Too late…_

"-CALIBUR!" Arturia unleashed the full might of her noble phantasm point blank on Lancer's head, enveloping him in a large beam of golden light which blinded everybody nearby.

------------------

_A few minutes later…_

------------------

"Hello Lancer. Remember me?" Bazett kneeled beside the badly bruised body of Lancer. It had puzzled her greatly why Lancer wasn't obliterated completely after suffering from such an attack; not that she wanted Lancer to die.

"What happened? Why am I lying in this crater Bazett?"

"Saber over there should be able to explain it more clearly; seems you've gotten yourself into something big." Bazett pointed at an Arturia carefully tending to a limp Shirou.

-------------------

-------------------

"One question before I completely vaporize you. Why was Saber so weak? Did you do something to her, mongrel?" Gilgamesh inquired as Ea's tri-segments began to rotate and compress the surrounding atmospheric gases. Meanwhile, Cypher struggled helplessly as Enkidu continued to immobilise him.

"Because that wasn't Saber. Dumb-ass." Cypher replied as his mind raced to find a way out of his current predicament.

"I don't see why you should continue to antagonize the person who is about to kill you." Gilgamesh spoke absent-mindedly. "Oh well. No matter. Enûma-"

Cypher braced himself for the worse, channelling every last ounce of Reiatsu he had so that he could weather the blast.

"-Elish!"

Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm washed over Cypher. Gritting his teeth, Cypher beared the full brunt of the blast with a compressed barrier of his Reiatsu, barely managing to hold it off as it just kept coming.

Finally, as the noble phantasm finished running its course, Cypher was severely weakened as he had just expended almost all his Reiatsu.

"Not bad." Gilgamesh sounded a bit surprised as he yanked Enkidu to bring Cypher to his knees. "I'm surprised you even survived that."

"Well… let's just…say… I don't… die easy." Cypher responded while breathing heavily. He could feel his consciousness slipping away slowly by the moment. He had to act, and it was now or never.

"Humph. Well, let's see you survive another one." Gilgamesh began to charge Ea again.

_Damn__, why can't I muster the abilities to defeat him? _Cypher cursed himself silently as he continued to lose consciousness.

"_Trust your abilities." _A familiar voice sounded in Cypher mind as everything around him began to crawl to a halt.

"_What?"_

"_I said, trust your abilities." _Enryuuken spoke from behind him while placing a clawed hand on his shoulder._"You have it in you to use our new found abilities…"_

_---------------_

_--------------- _

"This is the end. Enûma-" Gilgamesh began aimed his Noble Phantasm at Cypher, glad that he would finally be rid of his prior humiliation. However, Cypher seemed like he was in a trance as he slowly pointed the tip of his sword at Gilgamesh, despite Enkidu making it very difficult for him to do so. Suddenly, Cypher's Kodachi began to channel spirit particles at the tip, forming what looked like a highly charged blast.

_Hah! A futile attempt to save his life._ Gilgamesh thought on arrogantly.

"-ELISH!" Gilgamesh launched his Noble Phantasm again at Cypher. However…

"Cero…" Cypher countered while muttering the words in an almost trance-like manner.

The resultant clash of two highly charged weapons between the two caused a thunderous roar that wrestled with each other to destroy its intended target.

Slowly but surely, Cypher's Cero began to overpower the might of Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm. Flickering out in the last few moments as it crashed straight onto Gilgamesh, defeating him for a second time.

-------------

-------------

Cypher freed himself of the binds of Enkidu while sheathing Enryuuken. He then slowly picked himself and Natalie's limp body up. He then propped Natalie against a tree before going over to a cursing Gilgamesh.

"Damn- you…" Gilgamesh cursed as Cypher approached his prone body.

"Need some help?" Cypher extended an arm towards Gilgamesh. However, Gilgamesh returned the courtesy with him slapping it away.

"I…Don't need…your…help." Gilgamesh uttered while trying to dash the pain all over his body right now.

"Oh drop the arrogant dip-shit act already. Hasn't it cost you enough?" Cypher retorted angrily.

"Why…you…"

"What? Don't you realise that it was your arrogance and recklessness that cost you your friend, Enkidu, his life?"

Something sparked inside Gilgamesh's mind. Was it really his fault that Enkidu was dead? Had he been really so blinded by arrogance till he though he was infallible? After all, he was still one-third human.

"How did-"

"It's my job to know. Anyway, suit yourself if you wish to continue down this road, you're so pathetic anyway." Cypher turned his back towards Gilgamesh and began to walk towards Natalie to check on her. Meanwhile Gilgamesh slowly reflected on his past life…

-----------------

_**Emiya Household.**_

------------------

It wasn't long after the battle that Cypher met up with the rest of the group. However, his fatigue finally got the best of him as he collapsed while trying to lift Natalie back to Shirou's house.

However, the group was thoroughly surprised as Gilgamesh appeared and hoisted the two them on his back and began to walk with the group. The surprise was further escalated as they got back to Shirou's house, though it partly also had to do with the inclusion of Bazett now about to stay in Shirou's overcrowded home.

"What is he doing here?" Rin asked loudly when she saw Gilgamesh.

"He means us no harm." Arturia vouched for him as he helped Shirou through. Meanwhile, Ishida was going on about how many Hollows he and Chad extinguished today as Inoue asked them about it.

---------------------

_Later than evening…_

---------------------

Natalie sighed as Sakura and she were busy cleaning up the dishes. She felt bad for Sakura, with the current temporary residents freeloading on her cooking. It was almost like managing a hotel all by herself, but yet, she always seemed to manage.

Until Gilgamesh came along.

It just amazed everyone how accommodating she was despite Gilgamesh's constant barrage of insults and criticism's about her free food and service. To the point where the rest of the residents had to gang up and 'set him straight' with some physical violence when Sakura left the room.

"Oh, Natalie-san?" the sudden call from Sakura breaking her train of though.

"H-uh? Oh, yes, Sakura?"

"Why don't you go and check on Cypher-sama. I'll finish up here." Sakura said merrily despite the verbal abuse she received earlier from Gilgamesh.

"Are you sure? I'll…"

"Don't worry, I'll ask Rider for help if I ever need it." Sakura continued to smile till the point it was almost unnerving.

"Okay then." Natalie carefully set down the porcelain bowl on the counter and began to head for the door way. She was almost out of the kitchen when Sakura spoke.

"Natalie-san, you and Cypher-sama seem close. How long have you two been together?" Sakura blushed while asking the question, a thought forming in her head that included her and Shirou.

"Well, now that you mention it, it's almost been twenty years now." Natalie replied while thinking back to her Shinigami academy days. "Why the sudden question?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" Sakura quickly resumed her dish-washing while Natalie shrugged and continued to walk up to the room where Cypher was recuperating.

The hallway was dark now; everyone had got to bed except for her, Sakura and Rider who was still reading in the living room. There was a peaceful silence as Natalie climbed up the stairs; reminiscing about her shinigami academy days so long ago.

_Can't believe 20 years passed by so quickly…_

------------

_A couple of hours later…_

------------

A small dragon fly whisked past in the night sky, peacefully hovering here and there; tending to its own business.

It senses the familiar sent of a water lily and begins to rocket to it.

It reaches its prize, only to be torn asunder as reality is suddenly split apart and five figures walk out of the seemingly endless void.

"You know how to obey commands, don't you, Yuna?" a tall figure with over long blonde hair begins to speak. On his back are the three digits: 102.

"You already know what I'm going to do don't you, Sanjoz?" Yuna replies while beginning to stealthily reach her objective. "Besides, you should trust my powers of manipulation." She continued while jumping to the top of the roof.

"Oh, shut up already and get to your target, less you want Ramos to be irked by your failure." Another figure with a bowler hat and the three digits: 104 on his chest interrupted.

"Very well, Gensho; since you're in such a hurry." Sanjoz replied. He then waved off Yuna to proceed with her part of the mission while he began giving commands to the other three Privaron Espada.

"Oo-kay, Samjin, Gundo. You guys will take the back." Sanjoz points to the two Espada with 103 and 105 plastered on them respectively. "Meanwhile, Gensho and I will storm the front. Got it?" Sanjoz gestured as he began walking to the front door, pausing only to say: "Don't leave any survivors."

Sanjoz didn't hesitate a moment as he demolished the front door of the Emiya residence with a flick of his wrist; confidently walking in with Gensho in tow.

----------------

----------------

Shirou and Arturia were again, peacefully in each others embrace as they dazed off into blissful sleep. When suddenly…

_**KA-BLAAM!**_

Arturia and Shirou immediately snapped their bodies up and began to head for the door as the other residents did so as well. That is when Berserker body chose to crash through the walls of the Emiya residence knocking Arturia and Shirou down and pretty much rendering the house's status from 'hotel' to 'Abandoned Ruin' in an instant.

"That ought to wake em' up." Gundo said cheesily while flexing his buff muscles.

"Did you really have to do that Gundo? It would have been so much easier if I just torched the place." Samjin exclaimed half-sleepy eyed.

"Bo… Both of you… are Espada aren't you!?" Sakura slowly picked herself out of the rubble with the help of Rider.

"Rider! Get her and Ilya out of here!" Shirou yelled while Arturia was busy removing the roof support beam pinning him in place.

"I don't think so!" Gundo interrupted as he picked up a nearby pillar and hurled like a javelin towards Rider. She was barely able to pick Sakura up and dive roll aside thanks to her exceptional agility before it struck the ground like a spear.

"Ooooh, you're quick. But let's see how it is when you've got no where to run!" Samjin takes out a small cube shaped device and activates. A barrier instantly materialises over Rider and Sakura, imprisoning them. "Let's see how you get out of a _Caja Negación_field. (1)"

"Sakura!" Shirou yells as Arturia finally manages to push off the last support beam. However, both of them are soon trapped in a _Caja Negación_ fields as well.

"Don't go anywhere little boy, we'll deal with you and both your girlfriends soon enough." Samjin mocked as Shirou began banging on the walls of the _Caja Negación_ field. Samjin then proceeded to advance to the part of the Emiya residence which had not been touched by Berserker's flying antics. "Oh yes, before I forget."

Samjin snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the remnants of the Emiya residence began to light itself on fire; bringing Shirou to his knees as he watched his home burn. He felt helpless to do anything; stuck inside this barrier. He wanted to make sure everyone was okay but he couldn't, because he was trapped like a fly in a jar.

"They'll be alright." Arturia consoled him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

---------------

_Meanwhile…_

---------------

"How annoying…" Sanjoz commented before blowing away Lancer, Gilgamesh, Archer and Rin with a snap of his fingers. They had just tried to put up a fight, albeit poorly, against him and Gensho.

_The fools…_ Sanjoz spoke in his mind as he continued to search for more targets. He could sense Gensho's urge to start killing, but Sanjoz stopped him because it would take away the fun in torturing them first.

"Gensho… move." Sanjoz suddenly spoke out of the blue which surprised Gensho. Puzzled at what Sanjoz just said, he started to question why but was cut short as a powerful blast of energy smashed him into a wall. "I told you to move." Sanjoz said while looking back at Gensho slowly rubbing his chest who took the brunt of the force.

"Privaron Espada huh? You guys don't look nearly as strong as the one's we faced in Hueco Mundo." Ishida mocked with Chad standing beside him, ready to do battle.

"Ishida, I'll go help Inoue, the house is crumbling. Think you can hold em' off?" Chad began running for the crumbling house.

"Gensho, I suppose you'd want to take care of him." Sanjoz casually takes a seat on what used to be the dining table while Gensho picks himself up and quickly charges at Ishida with a twisted smile on his face.

Ishida responds with barrage of arrows from Ginrei Kojaku, however, Gensho easily weaves through the fire and is on Ishida already in a moment.

------------

------------

_Gotta get out of here…_ Natalie quickly picks up a still unconscious Cypher and wraps an arm around her neck after hearing a loud 'BOOM' coming from downstairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" A female figure with jet black hair perched atop window sill spoke. On her were the three digits: 106.

"Espada!" Natalie quickly drops Cypher to the ground and draws her Zanpakutou. However, she suddenly feels her limbs weakening as she drops her Zanpakutou. "What the…"

"There is no point resisting child." The Female Espada spoke. "I can control any being with my abilities."

"You bastard…" Natalie cursed through gritted teeth, her limbs would not respond to her commands despite her best efforts.

"Good, now shut up and follow me." Yuna motioned for Natalie's legs to follow as she opened a portal to Ramos's palace.

---------------

_10 minutes later…_

---------------

"That should be most of them, Sanjoz." Samjin reported as Sanjoz stood idly in front of the prisoners inside the _Caja Negación_field.

"Who else is unaccounted for?" Sanjoz shifted his stance a little. He was beginning to get a little impatient about torturing the prisoners.

"Everyone in the house is accounted for except Cypher and one Kurosaki Ichigo." Samjin continued to report. "Also, Yuna has already extracted the target. So now I suppose we can dispose of these weaklings."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THE KING OF HEROES A WEAKLING?" Gilgamesh bellowed when he heard Samjin's last remark.

"Well now, it seems that you're the one inside the barrier and not me." Samjin retorted.

"That's enough Samjin. We shall begin the 'fun' now." Sanjoz motioned for Gensho and Gundo to join in when suddenly…

"Not if I have something to say about it." An orange haired Shinigami suddenly burst up from some rubble, his uniform a bit torn and shredded.

"Ichigo!" Inoue seemed relieved inside the barrier.

"Well, it's about time." Lancer spoke before getting a 'shut up' look from Bazett.

"Ho, looks like we'll have to deal with you first then." Sanjoz motioned for all the Espada to back off so that he himself could commence their attack.

Stabbing Zangetsu into the ground, Ichigo channelled his Reiatsu into it dragged it forward, tearing up the ground.

"Getsuga-TENSHO!" Ichigo dragged the blade upwards while releasing his signature move. A massive wave of power erupted from the ground towards Sanjoz, in which he promptly flashed away and began to attack from the flanks.

"Not bad." Sanjoz said before firing off a Bala blast at a crumbling part of the Emiya residence; which began crashing down atop Ichigo, burying him in dirt and rubble. "Was that all you had?" Sanjoz mocked as he landed in front of the barrier holding everybody. The Espada began smirking as well, confident that their 'fun' would come soon.

"HRAAAAH!" Ichigo grunted as the rubble surrounding him was blasted outwards with him releasing his limitless Reiatsu. Some of it deflecting off the _Caja Negación _field. However, Sanjoz stood there unfazed.

"Fine. Then I'll give you everything I've got." Ichigo began taking his Bankai stance as he compressed his Reiatsu, a circle of power erupting upwards around Ichigo.

"Anytime now you feel like releasing us." Lancer interrupted the intense moment. Which earned him the hard of end Bazett's fist and the disapproving glare of everyone else inside with him.

"HYAAAH." Ichigo finished compressing his Reiatsu and brought Zangetsu forward, pointing it directly at Sanjoz. The white cloth at the end of Zangetsu's handle wrapped itself around Ichigo's arm. "BAN-KAI!" Zangetsu began glowing blue before expanding exponentially, reaching critical mass and expelling the energy forward towards Sanjoz. Who promptly side-stepped, letting the brunt of the blast hit the _Caja Negación _field and weakening it significantly.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that will you, idiot!" Rukia bellowed. However, Ichigo was concerned with other matters.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo proclaimed as the dust settled.

"What a pitiful Bankai. I could…" Sanjoz commented as he scanned Ichigo for any weaknesses.

"I wasn't done yet." Ichigo interrupts. He places his hand on his face as it begins to glow. Ichigo then draws his hand across his face, Hollow mask covering it as the hand passes by.

"What the…!" The Espada and Servants inside the barrier stood in shock.

"Rukia, I thought those beings were dangerous!" Arturia asked.

"No, not all of them are. This is the apex of power for a Shinigami; the ability to call upon your inner Hollow in battle." Rukia explained to the puzzled servants.

"Let's finish this now!" Ichigo spoke up from behind the mask as his eyes changed their colour.

"Interesting." Sanjoz said as he too prepared himself for the duel. "Let's have a small wager then. If you defeat me, I'll let everyone go. If I win, you shall let me absorb your soul. Deal?"

"Urusai." Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind Sanjoz to land a side sweep before he had any idea on what was going on. It took all of Sanjoz's speed to block that blow with his own blade: Kamisori.

"What the…" Sanjoz was caught by surprise how fast his opponent had gotten.

"Getsuga-Tensho." Ichigo let loose his signature move while they were in a deadlock; the black crescent moon shaped strike pushing Sanjoz back while desperately clinged on. However, Ichigo was already executing his next move by flashing behind the moving Sanjoz.

"Too slow." Ichigo muttered into Sanjoz's ear before unleashing another black Getsuga Tensho attack, immediately catching Sanjoz between a pincer strike.

Sanjoz's body was bruised and battered as sent crashing into the _Caja Negación _field. Ichigo immediately flashed over and was about to deliver the coup' de' grace when Sanjoz spoke.

"Wait, I have Natalie as a hostage. Kill me and you'll kill her as well."

"You what!? Ichigo stopped his blade a few inches away from Sanjoz's head but instead plunged it into his shoulder joint. "Speak."

"ARGH! You let all my subordinates go and I'll tell you."

"How do I even know you have her?" Ichigo janked Zangetsu a bit to make Sanjoz speak louder.

"I have her Zanpakutou." Sanjoz motioned for Gundo to reveal it. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Fine." Ichigo inelegantly retracted the blade from Sanjoz's shoulder as Samjin began opening the portal to Ramos's palace.

------------

------------

"I will tell Cypher tomorrow. You may have won today, but next time…" Sanjoz threatened while holding on to the gaping wound in his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ilya rolled her eyes as the portal closed itself.

"One question, Ichigo." Shirou looked at Ichigo. "What if he doesn't show up?"

"Don't worry, I asked Caster to place a tracking spell on him secretly." Ichigo gave a 'thumbs up'.

"Hey, you two going to help us find Cypher under all this rubble or what?" Rin hollered at the two them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Phew. Long chapter. Pretty hard putting input from so many characters. Anyway, more reviews please! Also please comment on the drawings, whether they suck, or are ok, I can take it. (Rate it from 1-10) Next chapter: Calm before the storm**

**(1) _Caja Negacion- _They are like miniatureNegacion fields that are employed by the Espada. Look up Wikipedia for more info.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Time for an update. The end is approaching. Please R&R!**

_Italics_ **are thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Bleach. I do own my original characters though.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 8: Calm Before The Storm**_

**Windy hill outside Fuyuki City.**

It was a quiet and windy night position from where a lonely Cypher sat. His head was hung low in sorrow as the events from this morning slowly transpired again in his head.

-Flashback-

"Where are we?" Cypher asked groggily as he rose from a guest room bed inside the Tosaka mansion and was greeted by the sight of a purple haired Servant, Rider.

"We're in the Tosaka Mansion now." Rider replied while peeking up from a book she was currently reading.

"What!? Why?"

"Simply because our previous accommodation doesn't exist anymore." Rider explained

"What are you talking about?" Cypher sounded confused as to what happened after he blacked out.

"Simply put, Shirou's home was destroyed last night. So Tosaka offered us her mansion as a place to stay for the moment."

"Wait, destroyed? How?" Cypher asked as he began climbing out of bed.

"Surprise visit from Ramos's Privaron Espada. Which reminds me, Natalie has been...Never mind." Rider quickly stopped her sentence after remembering what Sakura had ordered her what not to do.

"What about Natalie, TELL ME!"

"She's been kidnapped." Rider responded while cringing from the reprimand she was about to get from her Master.

The next few moments was blur for Cypher as he stormed around the house frantically looking for Natalie. Hoping that it was some sick practical joke. However, the more he searched and questioned, the more his fear was confirmed. It was only with the combined might of Berserker, Chad and Ichigo that they managed to pin Cypher down to a chair while the rest persuaded him to calm down before explaining the entire story about last night.

-End Flashback-

Cypher felt a trickle on his hair as he continued to sit there solemnly on the hill. He had escaped his temporary prison after the majority of the group went back to Shirou's home to see what they could salvage. While the rest of them silently waited to see if the Privaron Espada would hold his end of the bargain.

_Huh, it's raining..._

Cypher stretched a palm to gauge the intensity of the drizzle. Which soon became a full-blown downpour. However, Cypher still sat there like an immovable statue. He finally looked up and saw a tree not to far from where he sat.

_Hmm... that brings back memories..._

_--------------_

--------------

**Shinigami Academy. 10 years prior.**

Cypher walked along the wooden corridor of the renowned Shinigami Academy. He had just completed his day of classes and was looking for a good place to relax.

_Hmm, maybe I should try out the tree I saw in the field outback..._

Cypher began running to his intended destination in earnest, happy to be finally able to rest after some gruesome lessons where the professors kept ranting on and on.

_I'll probably get some peace and quiet at last._

Cypher could never be more wrong when he arrived.

There was a small band of Upper-Class Shinigami cadets crowded around the tree that he intended to rest under. His curiosity piqued, Cypher walked forward a bit more, careful to not draw attention to himself as the Upper-class men always seemed to intimidate everyone they met. Except their own of course.

As Cypher crept closer, he saw four of the Upper-class men crowded around the base of the tree. One them, a female, raised a palm to slap someone on the face.

Cypher angled his line of sight a bit and saw a hunched figure who was one of his classmates; the only girl in the class with yellowish-gold hair and viridian green eyes.

The girl didn't even flinch as the slap landed squarely on her face.

"Think you're so special huh?" the senior Shinigami cadet called out to the hunched figure.

"Yeah, flaunting off your hair like that, ever heard of humility?" another Senior cadet spoke. However, the girl still didn't flinch.

_That's going a bit too far..._Cypher silently came out of his hiding spot.

"ANSWER ME!" the second female shinigami cadet shouted as she raised a fist. The next few moments were a bit hazy as Cypher slammed into the female who was about to beat his classmate while the other three senior cadets; one female and two male. looked on in surprise of what just happened.

-------------------

-------------------

"Explain what happened." The head instructor asked the six cadets in front of him who had just been caught brawling, while he sat down and calmly sipped his green tea.

"This junior cadet attacked us for no reason, Sir." One of the male bullies pointed an accusing Cypher.

"You were attacking a her under that tree!" Cypher retorted.

"We did no such thing!" Another female bully spoke.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The head instructor bellowed, silencing all in the room. "I'll ask you guys one by one. Two of you, please wait outside." He instructed Cypher and his classmate, which they did so obediently less they further incur his wrath.

Once outside. Cypher began to question the girl.

"Why'd you not say anything?"

Silence.

"Why'd you not defend yourself?"

Still silence.

"Not in the mood for talking?"

Continued silence.

Cypher gave a sigh as he gave up on trying to reach her. It wasn't long before it was their turn to be interrogated.

"So tell me what happened?" The head instructor demanded in a calm and calculating voice.

"Well, I was walking to the field outback when I saw the four of them picking on her." Cypher thumb pointed his classmate.

"Is that true?" The head instructor asked the blonde haired girl. But she still kept her lips sealed tight.

"You can see the bruise marks all over Sir!" Cypher interjected.

"So you assaulted them?" The head instructor turned his attention back to Cypher.

"No, I merely stood up to some bullies picking on someone. Sir." Cypher replied.

"All I have is your word against theirs. So unless you can present me with a witness or some evidence..." The head instructor was cut off when the girl suddenly spoke.

"He is innocent. Sir. Those... four... outside... were hitting me."

"Do you have any proof?" The instructor finally felt he was getting somewhere.

"Yes Sir." The girl pulled back her fringe a bit to reveal some bruise marks on her forehead.

"Very well, I suppose I owe you an apology young man." The head instructor stood up. "You two may leave now and enjoy the rest of your day. Oh, and on your way out, ask the four of them to come in if you please."

--------------

_Back under the tree..._

_--------------_

_Ah... some peace and quiet at last..._ Cypher gave a loud yawn and a long stretch under the giant tree. It had been a few days after that incident, but Cypher and the girl never seemed to speak to each other again after that. That is, until...

"Um... Excuse me?" A voice called out to a dozing Cypher. Which prompted him to immediately snap up straight in case there was any danger.

However, the familiar sight of the blonde girl greeted him. "Oh, it's you." Cypher's posture relaxed as he propped his back against the tree again. The blonde girl approached him and sat next to him.

"Thank you for the other day." The girl said timidly.

"No problem." Cypher replied, longing to go back to sleep.

"It's nice isn't it? The view..." The girl spoke like she was fighting to not be so timid.

"I suppose." Cypher gave a short reply; he wasn't going to make it easy on her.

"Um... the other day, you asked me why I didn't speak up for myself?"

"Yeah, so?" Cypher eased up a bit on her now.

"Well, it's just that..." the blonde girl stared at the grass. It was obvious she didn't really want to talk about it.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Cypher said while closing his eyes.

"N-no, it's just that well, I was taught to be quiet while I was being raised. Otherwise, they'd punish me..." The blonde girl explained.

"Your guardians? They'd punish you for speaking?" the girl's past sparked an interest within Cypher.

"Well... yes. I actually hated them for that, and I still do. I mean, look what its caused me!" The blonde girl started to get worked up.

"It's alright, don't need to get so worked up." Cypher assuaged.

"Sorry... It's just that, after I ran away from them..." The blonde girl seemed to open up more now while she sat beside Cypher.

"Wo, wo, wo. You RAN from them?" Cypher interrupted.

"Well, yes. After I ran away from them, I swore I would never let the fear they instilled within me to get to me ever again." The girl continued to explain.

"Well, still seems you need some practice then." Cypher commented.

"Yeah, it seems so..."

"You know what? I don't think we've actually introduced ourselves yet. I'm Cypher."

"If I tell you mine, would you promise me something?" the girl asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me, that you'll..."

------------------------

_Back to the present... _

------------------------

"Protect her." Cypher muttered to himself as he snapped himself back to the present. The rain had stopped almost abruptly as Cypher finished reminiscing. A sudden resolve forming inside his mentality.

_It's time I fulfilled that promise._

Cypher stood up and pushed his hair back to its original position before walking down the hill back to the Tosaka mansion. He would go and rescue her or die trying when the time came. After a few minutes of walking, Cypher stopped when the fabric of reality was torn asunder in front of him and a figure stepped out.

"Hello, Cypher. I'm here to keep my end of the bargain."

"Continue." Cypher said while trying to contain his anger from spilling over and killing the Privaron Espada before he could divulge any information.

"Come alone tomorrow evening at dusk onto that hill where you were just now. I repeat. ALONE."

"Very well."

"Good, I look forward to you fighting my Master tomorrow." The Privaron Espada said before going back into the portal from where he came from.

_Looks like I've gotten my friends in enough trouble. I'll sneak out tomorrow then._

Cypher continued walking down the hill. Unbeknown to him was a tall slender purple haired figure hiding in the tree line. And she had saw everything.

------------------

_Tosaka Mansion..._

-------------------

Cypher quietly crept pass the main dining room where all the temporary occupants were currently using. Eager to get by the night without them asking him any questions, he managed to sneak all the way back into his room where he quickly crawled into bed. He pushed his hunger aside as he focused his mind onto tomorrow's showdown.

The group was having a relatively lively dinner that night. Relative of course to recent happenings. It seemed only Gilgamesh, Ilya and Lancer were enjoying it a bit too much.

However, all that changed when Rider stepped in.

"So, did they make contact?" Archer asked almost immediately.

"They did. They told Cypher to come alone tomorrow in the evening to a hill nearby. Looks like they laid a trap and he is walking straight into it. Knowingly." Rider reported as professionally as she could. It was after all, her reputation of being able to tail someone without being noticed that made her get chosen for the job.

"Now what do we do?" Shirou asked the group.

"I think it's time we called in for some backup." Rukia said as she stood up and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Not a very long chapter. Just wanted to give some back ground to my OC's. Now I know there are lot of characters on the plate currently. However, the final showdown is about to begin, along with some special appearances. Next time on Fate: Requiem of Souls. Escalation.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Time for some more fighting with some more popular Bleach characters.**

_Italics_**are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Bleach. I do own my OCs though.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Escalation pt 1**

**Inside Tosaka Mansion, Cypher's room.**

Cypher peered out of the room window beside his bed. The afternoon sun had begun to set, casting numerous long shadows of trees which sparked a few memories inside Cypher's head, but more importantly, it signified the end of the brutal 'waiting period' that Cypher had endured the whole day inside his room.

_It's time…_ Cypher turned around to grab the Soul Candy from his greatcoat's pocket.

_I won't be needing this faux body anymore…_ Cypher thought as he plopped the spherical pill down his throat. He felt a tingling sensation as his real form was ripped apart from the faux body he had inhabited for the past few days.

The faux body looked at its owner curiously, waiting for some sort command so that it could resume its function.

"Stay here in this room until tomorrow or until I return tonight. If I am not back by tomorrow, tell Rin Tosaka to come to the hill over there." Cypher pointed into the far-distance, unsure whether his proxy really knew where he was pointing to.

----------------------------

"So my dear…" Ramos asked in a mocking tone towards the figure that was bound cross-like towards the wall on the far end of his throne room. "Do you really think your boyfriend will stand a chance against the six of us?"

Natalie's hair was dishevelled, with numerous cuts and bruises on her face. Not to mention her captors had used a type of metal that nullifies all forms of Reiatsu usage for her binds; which only made her feel weaker by the moment.

"Looks like the bitch is too weak to answer." Yuna; the Privaron Espada that took the most joy out of abusing Natalie, interrupted.

"It doesn't matter." Ramos stood up from his golden throne and began walking down the small flight of steps that led to his personal seat. "Not while I still have an 'ace' up my sleeve."

"My liege..." a Hollow appeared from the dark hallway leading to the throne room and gave a compulsory bow to Ramos when in his presence.

"Speak." Ramos bade him with a wave of his hand.

"A doorway has been established with the real world and a sense a presence within the tunnel."

"Very well, now make yourself scarce." Ramos dismissed the Hollow with an omnimous look. Naturally the Hollow obeyed and dissappeared quickly.

"Looks like your knight in shining armour is coming." Ramos said with sneer towards Natalie; still too weak to show any sign of resistance. "Espada, go with the other Servants and meet our guest head on, I wish to see just how strong his abilities are..."

"Yes, my liege." The five Espada bowed before exiting the throne room as Ramos mulled over his scheme.

-------------------------------------

Cypher stood still amidst the windy evening as he waited for his escort. Unbeknownst to him was that a several yards away, two large Japanese style wooden doors appeared before a large group of Servants, Humans and Shinigami.

--------------------------------------

"What in the world is that?" Archer looked on in amazement as the wooden doors began to slowly slide open, letting a through a bright white light.

"That would be the Senkai Gateway; basically it connects your world with ours." Rukia explained as the doors finished their slow purpose and several figures stepped out of the light with some wearing white Haori's while a few other's didn't. Everybody who had never seen these individuals stared vividly at the Shinigami Captains entering. It was not until the most imposing figure spoke up that they all focused their attention to him.

"Right, where is the fighting?" Zaraki Kenpachi asked, Zanpakutou resting on his shoulder like it usually did.

---------------------------------------

Cypher heaved a sigh of relief as he saw the fabric of reality torn asunder before him. He slowly stood up and walked into the darkness, a small window of light shimmering in the distance. Cypher walked towards that window quickly; determination raging through his mind.

So focused was Cypher's mind on rescuing Natalie that he did not notice the presence of several Shinigami, servants and masters silently following him through a veil of invisibility invoked by Caster.

Cypher leapt through the entrance as he neared the shimmering window of light; temporarily blinded by it, Cypher recovered his sight a second later to find himself in a large open desert with what seemed to be a miniaturised version of Las Noches.

"Don't tell me I'm in-" Cypher muttered to himself before being interrupted by multiple powerful presences.

"You're not in Las Noches." Sanjoz interrupted as he and the remaining 4 Privaron Espada flashed in. Smiles of glee painted on their faces. "Let me explain the situation here." Sanjoz spoke as he and his fellow Espada began fanning out in front of Cypher. "You want to save your lady friend, but in order to do that, you're going to have to go through us..."

"That should be easy enough." Cypher drew his Zanpakutou, eager to continue on.

"I wasn't finished." Sanjoz interrupted again, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. "You're going to have to go through us, and them..." Sanjoz made a quick wave with his hand which signaled multiple corrupted servants to make their appearance. "...and them." Sanjoz made another wave, now signalling the numerous Hollow and Menos Grande to burst up from the sand behind them. "Still think it easy?"

"Okay, maybe not..." Cypher replied half-heartedly; mind scrambling for a plan of action. He couldn't leave now, Natalie depended on him for that.

"Oh, I see you brought friends. Perhaps you aren't so stupid after all." Sanjoz suddenly spoke as he felt a rustle on the ground behind Cypher. Cypher spun around to be greeted by the sight of several of his peers, though his face did not show any expression of shock.

"Idiot, you're a Corps Commander, Cypher. Act like one." Captain Soifon spoke first, slightly lightening the sticky situation that they were in.

"Cypher, we said we would see this through to the end. I intend to keep my word." Ichigo spoke as he unsheathed Zangetsu. The over-sized meat cleaver began to emit a bluish glow.

"Can we just start the fighting now?" Zaraki Kenpachi asked impatiently as he began licking his chops like a mad man.

"I'm sure you'll get your fun, Zaraki. Just don't overdo it." Captain Byakuya Kuchiki spoke solemnly as he stepped forward while drawing his Senbonzakura.

----------------

_In the background..._

-----------------

"Shirou, promise me something?" Arturia asked as she turned around to make eye contact with Shirou.

"What is it?"

"Stay alive no matter what." Arturia's voice carrying a heavy weight of seriousness. However, Shirou merely closed his eyes and shook his head; much to the surprise of Arturia.

"No, WE must stay alive no matter what." Shirou said while grabbing both of Arturia's shoulders. "I didn't come this far to lose you again." Shirou continued while leaning forward for a kiss to seal the pact.

"Can't you guys choose a more appropriate time for this?" Rin said while she turned her head away in disgust.

"If you wanted me to do that Rin, all you had to do was ask." Archer interrupted as he stood beside Rin; a small grin forming on his face. The comment caused Rin's cheeks to turn blush as she let her imagination wander if she really did ask.

"What is this!? I can't believe you pathetic retches are doing this now when we're about to fight!" Gilgamesh interrupted loudly.

"Guys, if you're done with your little moments, our Shinigami friends are moving forward already." Lancer spoke out louder while pointing to the moving formation of the Shinigami captains.

-----------------

_Shifting back..._

-----------------

"Cypher." Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou walked up towards him and whispered into his ear. "We'll clear a way for you to get to your objective. Got it?"

Cypher gave a nod as Zaraki Kenpachi gave out a maniacal roar and charged forward with a insane smile on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, I'm ending this part here for now. Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, holidays happened and I got lazy. Don't worry though, Escalation pt 2 will be up shortly.**

**Oh yes, before I forget again. Credit goes to Brave Kid for his ideas on the five Privaron Espada.**

**Preview: Next part will see the appearance of all three forms of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. As well as Chad's Defence and Assault arms.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Next part of CH09 up, please R&R, I need to gauge how well my fight scenes are. Anyway, enjoy.  
**

_Italics_** are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Bleach. I do own my OCs though.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Escalation pt 2**

_**Sandy dune near Ramos's complex**_

Berserker let out a roar as he clubbed a fish like Hollow into fish paste with his enormous stone-axe club. The backlash creating a large fissure which disturbed the sand and caused many more Hollows to rise up from the sand.

"Berserker, kill that funny looking one over there!" Ilya pointed while sitting atop Berserker's shoulder. Somehow she managed to stay on despite the fact that Berserker's upper body was moving around quite sharply.

Berserker obeyed unwaveringly and swept the Hollow surrounding him away into a clump of it's friends; killing them all at once.

A small smile of satisfaction formed on Ilya's face. She felt empowered as she commanded Berserker to kill whichever Hollow that she found ugly or funny looking. However, the same could not be said about Berserker as his conveyed a hint of worry if he ever crossed his Master. However, his line of thought was interrupted as the ground beneath gave away; Berserker almost losing his balance. The ground begun to swirl into a sinkhole as the cause of the phenomena rose up from the apex of the hole to greet Berserker and Ilya.

The Gillian class Menos Grande towered even Berserker at full height as it stared downwards at the Master and Servant. As if it was a natural instinct, the Gillian let out a howl which caused the ground behind it to rumble and turn into sinkholes like the one he just appeared from. Soon, a whole wave of Gillian class Menos backed up the first one that appeared.

A sudden snicker caught Berserker's attention as he descended his field of vision towards a petite figure standing in front of the Menos Grande array.

"Awe struck by my minions? Don't be, its only the tip of the iceberg." The figure shot out a finger towards Berserker and Ilya. She was dressed in a white arrancar jacket with a 106 plastered under her right eye, albeit her crimson red hair partially obscured it.

Berserker, who was a man of few words, kept silent while thinking of how to act next. However, the same could not be said for Ilya as she retorted almost instantly.

"I was actually pretty intimidated, until you came along."

"Humph, stupid child; mocking your would-be killer when you should be begging."

"And who would be my 'would-be' killer?"

"I suppose I could let you know before you die. I am Yuna, the 106th Privaron Espada. Savvy?"

"106th? And here I thought you would be ranked amongst the top three..."

"Silence! Enough talk." Yuna shot out an arm to her side, catching the attention of her subordinate Menos. "Menos. Ranking fire of three. Aim for the little girl especially." Yuna commanded.

The Gillian Menos obeyed silently as they slowly moved into formation whilst opening their mouths to begin charging their only offensive ability.

"Berserker!" Caster suddenly called out from behind. She had just emerged from the swirling melee between Shinigami and Hollow behind her. She waved a hand to signal the two of them. "Fall back!"

Agreeing mentally that it was the wise course of action, Berserker swerved around quickly, taking Ilya by surprise and causing her lose her seating on Berserker's shoulder. Fortunately, the sand lessened the impact when she landed, albeit a little.

"Oww! BERSERKER!"

Berserker, realizing too late that Ilya had fallen off, spun around as quickly as he could to try and rescue Ilya, but it was too late. The Gillian had already finished charging their Cero's and the first rank of Gillians combined their fire on Ilya's prone figure, blasting up a gigantic cloud of sand and obscuring everyone's view while Yuna laughed mockingly.

Stunned, Berserker felt his grip on his weapon weaken and let it drop. A long forgotten sensation of regret and disbelief washed over him as he dropped to his knees as well; it seemed unreal, just like the time when he accidentally killed his wife...

Berserker let out a long howl as anger suddenly welled up inside him. He could not feel his Master's presence. He felt as if he was beginning to lose control of his sanity. Ilya, the only person that kept him sane had just been obliterated. Behind him, Caster's voice tried to calm him down.

"Focus Berserker! There is still a second volley incoming!"

However, Berserker ignored her and continued to mope about Ilya. Insanity slowly creeping back out from the depths of his mind.

"Damnit!" Caster yelled as she darted forward just in time to cast her strongest defensive barrier around her and Berserker. The bright crimson light of the Cero's punched through the thick obscuring haze caused by their previous volley and smashed itself against Caster's defensive barrier, pushing the strain on the magician to breaking point and draining her severely.

As the blast dissipated, Caster let her barrier drop as she felt severely weakened. How they would survive one more volley with Berserker's current state, she had no idea. However, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Slowly, hope rekindled itself inside her as she beckoned for Berserker to look ahead.

Berserker, looking up, immediately returned to his old self as he saw Ilya alive. Thanks to someone none other than Yasutora Sado; who had managed to shield her just in time with his Defensive arm. Much to the surprise of Yuna.

"Berserker! Watch out!" Ilya yelled as the Gillian's final volley streamed forward towards Berserker and Caster.

With only milliseconds to act, Berserker flung his back towards the incoming Cero blasts while shielding a severely weakened Caster. Berserker felt a powerful sensation of pain almost overcome him were it not for his Noble Phantasm: God Hand granting him enough lives to survive the concentrated volley.

_Damn, only three lives left. _Berserker felt a hand reach out and touch his face.

"Thank you, Berserker." Caster said. "Now lets move before they fire another volley."

However, Berserker had other ideas. "No, I have to finish this. Please take care of Ilya for me. Chad and I will continue to fight."

---------------------------

_Meanwhile..._

---------------------------

Kuchiki Byakuya stood calmly still in the middle of a swirling melee while he mentally controlled Senbonzakura to slay the Hollow in his immediate area. His orders were simple. Slay the mastermind of the spiritual disturbances in Soul Society at all cost. However, he felt slightly annoyed that he was currently stuck slaying simple Hollows and the occasional Gillian class Menos.

After a few more minutes of effortless slaughter, Byakuya decided it was time to move on; reforming Senbonzakura into a blade, he strode forward amidst the Hollows who were trying so desperately to overpower any of the Captain class Shinigami.

A few more steps, and Byakuya paused. He had just sensed an unusual presence amidst the Hollows. It was nothing like he had encountered beforehand. It wasn't as strong as an Arrancar class Hollow, nor was it as weak as the Hollows around him.

His curiosity piqued, Byakuya stood still and continued to track the unusual spiritual presence. It was darting around the battlefield almost randomly; it's presence almost ubiquitous as it dashed here and there. However, almost abruptly, Byakuya sensed its killer intent aimed towards him and flash-stepped away just in time as it swooped in from behind while swiping at him; causing a wave of power that blew away some sand in the ground.

"Not bad. I see you have very fast reflexes as well." The figure said as it turned to face Byakuya. He had long silvery hair which reached to his waist and was armed with an unusually long katana. But most distinguishing of all was his red eyes that glowed a crimson.

Having been briefed by the reports sent in by Cypher and Natalie, Byakuya quickly deduced that the man before him was a Corrupted Servant. "Impudence." was Byakuya's curt reply as he flash-stepped forward towards the servant while spinning a full 180 and executing two quick thrust to disable his enemy.

However, Byakuya was a bit surprised when his opponent parried his first strike and countered with a slash of his own; leaving a small cut on Byakuya's face as he retreated a couple of steps. "Interesting" Byakuya commented; surprised that his opponent was able to counter his favourite technique: 'Senka' (1)

"You weak attacks, though they be at weak points, are useless against me." The Servant replied.

Slightly annoyed by his opponent, Byakuya replied: "Such impudence. Very well, I shall have to destroy you personally then."

Dropping his blade into the ground, Senbonzakura passed right through as Byakuya summoned: "Bankai... Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. (2)" Thousands of what appeared to be cherry blossoms suddenly burst forth from the ground beneath Byakuya and raced upwards, automatically forming four rows of pink swords that slowly revolved around the two.

"Do not despair. I will make this a short fight." Byakuya commented as he summoned a blade from one of the revolving display and dashed forward with a strike to the neck. His opponent, however, was unfazed and merely parried the strike before teleporting behind Byakuya with an upwards slash.

With years of combat experience, Byakuya sensed such a move and spun around to block, locking both their blades. Unfazed, a strategy formed inside Byakuya's mind.

Mentally commanding all of his blades to rain down on his opponent, the servant had no choice but to disengage and teleport upwards while dodging and weaving through the torrents of cherry blossom blades.

The servant reappearing above, Byakuya executed the next part of his plan and began invoking: _"Binding spell number 61, __Six Rods Prison of Light". _(3)

"What the...?!" Much to the Servants surprise, six thin, but wide, beams of light appeared out of nowhere and slammed itself into the Servants body, completely immobilizing him.

Byakuya then continued. _"Destructive spell number 73, sōren sōkatsui." _Two blue balls of fire appeared in Byakuya's palm as he launched them towards the Servant, hitting him straight on.

The Servant yelled in agony as his skin blistered under the intense heat. Slightly disgusted, Byakuya turned around to leave as the tattered body of his fell to the ground; thinking that this fight was over.

But Byakuya couldn't have been more wrong.

Under his breath , the Servant quietly muttered: " Soul Drinker..."

Byakuya's eyes widened suddenly when he felt his body weakening. His spiritual power was vanishing. Surprised, he quickly spun around to see the Servant, rise up with renewed strength and vigor.

"Surprised?" the Servant asked; much to Byakuya's displeasure that he was still alive. "This is my Noble Phantasm: Soul Drinker. It absorbs the energy from opponents through wounds inflicted by my blade." The Servant pointed to the small cut on Byakuya's face.

His pride hurt, Byakuya tried hard to hold on to his remaining Reiatsu as it was slowly seeped away from him.

--------------------

--------------------

Chad gave a grunt as he punched through the last remaining Gillian Menos. Berserker moping up the remnants behind him. With the aid of Berserker, this fight was pretty quick, taking only a full five minutes.

"Hmm, maybe you guys are worthy of fighting after all." Yuna finally spoke as her last Gillian Menos disappeared. "Very well." She spoke while facing Chad and Berserker. "Who shall I kill first?"

XXXXXXX

"Berserker, I'll go for the right, you go for the left." Chad commanded as Berserker gave a nod of understanding.

Seeing the nod Berserker gave, Chad darted to the right; Berserker following suit. Weaving left and right as both of them closed in on the 106th Privaron Espada. However, Chad sensed something wrong as they both closed in; Yuna was not taking any action to dodge or defend.

As he closed to deliver a blow, Chad was surprised as Berserker suddenly veered off and attempted to tackle him; barely dodging the giant's attack. Yuna began to snicker.

"Berserker! What are you doing?!" Chad snapped as he picked himself up. Berserker on the other hand, continued to lumber slowly towards Chad.

"I can't seem to control my body's actions." Berserker exclaimed as he involuntarily raised his fist to pound Chad into the ground.

Way off, Yuna gave off a diabolical laugh. "Your friend has fallen under my power; the ability to control any beings limbs to my will." She said while pointing to her eyes; informing Chad that all she had to do was look at someone.

Chad's eyes went wide as he scrambled to think of a way to handle the situation. However, his train of thought was cut short as Berserker swung his giant axe-club at him; dive-rolling just in time as it swooped past.

XXXXXXXXX

"Something's wrong..." Ilya spoke in a hushed tone beside Caster.

"Yes, it seems your Servant has fallen under the Privaron Espada's spell." Caster replied as he carefully watched Berserker try to pound Chad into the ground.

"We've got to do something!" Ilya exclaimed, all puppy dog-eyed towards Caster.

"I may have a plan..." Caster said while reaching back and drawing out her Noble Phantasm.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chad raised his Brazo Derecha de Gigante in defense as Berserker's big meaty fist crashed down on him; the whiplash kicking up a small sand cloud.

_Looks like I'll have to go for Yuna while dodging Berserker's attacks._

Pushing Berserker's fist back, Chad immediately darted towards Yuna; firing a couple of power blasts from his fist that caught her attention and forced her to Sonido upwards, unaware that Chad had flanked her from behind and was waiting for her.

Summoning his attack arm: Brazo Izquierda del Diablo, Chad channeled his power into his special technique: La Muerte (4). Hitting her square in the chest as she spun around to defend. The skull shaped energy blast generated by La Muerte was enough to shatter her hold on Berserker and send her rocketing downwards like a crashing comet and kicking up a huge sand cloud.

Berserker, now free of Yuna's control, began to re-check whether all his body parts were now only responding to his commands.

"Sorry about that." Berserker said as Chad landed beside him; confident that he had just dealt a fatal blow with La Muerte. However, his confidence was shattered as he sensed Yuna still alive.

"Control." Yuna commanded from within the sand cloud. "_JigokuKumonosu."_

_The sand cloud instantly dissipated to reveal Yuna wearing a large overflowing robe with countless eyes attached to it and facing every possible angle and vector._

_"You didn't really think, that was the end did you? Yuna asked, her robes acting like it had a mind of its own by raising her upwards to tower the battlefield._

_By now, Chad began to feel his mind losing control over his body. He turned his head slightly towards Berserker and sensed that Berserker was also losing control all over again. Chad tried opening his mouth to speak, but found that his brain was no longer in control of anything except the five senses._

_"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Yuna taunted. She motioned her hands which made Chad and Berserker face each other. Another flick of her wrists made them start hitting each other; their inhuman strength causing severe wounds to each other each one took turns hitting each other._

_"Ha ha ha ha ha." Yuna laughed loudly amused with her two now found play-things. Unknown to her, Caster was slowly getting behind Berserker's towering mass for cover while she asked Ilya to act as a decoy._

_"Alright little girl.We've got one shot at this, so make it count." Caster said while handing Ilya her Noble Phantasm and giving her the signal to go._

_As Ilya ran to circle around the towering mass that was Yuna, she began to feel her body losing control of itself. It was soon before her limbs were not responding as she stood uneasily still right before Yuna._

_"What this? A pathetic little human girl trying to attack me?"Yuna said while effortlessly forcing Ilya to drop to her knees._

_However, Yuna was so absorbed with Ilya that Caster had enough time to finish invoking her spell; causing a giant sandstorm to form around the five of them._

_This was the opportunity Ilya had been waiting for. With Yuna's 'eyes' temporarily blinded by the storm, she regained control of her body and drew out Caster's Noble Phantasm: Rule Breaker, and plunged the blade as hard as she could into one of __Yuna's 'eyes'; dispelling all of Yuna's power and causing her to revert back to her unreleased form. Yuna wailed as the transformation took place, surprised that she was losing to a bunch of Master's and Servants._

_Chad and Berserker, now regaining control of their bodies, noticed the weakening form that was Yuna. Words were not needed as to what to do next._

_Pushing their bodies to ignore the pain that had been involuntarily caused by each other, Chad focused all his power into one last La Muerte attack while Berserker charged with an insane roar._

_Timed seemed to slow down around them as they were a few meters away from their target. Chad struck Yuna's kneeling body square in the head as Berserker brought his giant axe-club to bear on her. It was a gruesome end as the power unleashed obliterated her entirely. _

_Yuna's end was signified as the gigantic backlash of both the attacks blew a giant crater in the ground._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Berserker opened his eyes slowly to find Ilya hugging his arm. He and Chad were both lying flat on the ground and taking a breather as the sand settled._

_"Wakey, wakey Berserker! Can't have you sleeping in the middle of a battlefield can we?" Ilya said while hugging his arm even tighter in a child like sort of way._

_Ignoring Ilya for the moment, Berserker spoke: "This is actually the first time since I've been beaten around by a mortal man with strength equal to mine."_

_------------------------_

------------------------

"What? Is that all you've got?" The Servant mocked as he stood a few paces away from Byakuya. He had just unleashed his Noble Phantasm and caused the outcome of the duel to take an abrupt turn. "And here I was just getting sta-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Byakuya interrupted; regaining his composure despite the cuts and slashes he had just suffered..

"Oh, I see you still have some strength left. We'll then, I'll just have-"

"Enough. This is the end." Byakuya interrupted again. Summoning every last ounce of strength he had left, Byakuya commanded Senbonzakura to condense itself into a single long white sword.

"___shūke__i-____hakuteiken.(5)"__Byakuya invoked his final attack. Growing pure white wings and a halo-like circle in the back._

_Fazed, The Servant took a few steps behind. He was surprised that his opponent could still summon his powers. He tried to mutter something, but before he could, Byakuya cut him off again._

_"Since you are about to die, there is no harm in telling you this. When fighting against Captain class Shinigami, never underestimate their full strength." Byakuya advised before dashing forward, White Emperor Sword impaling the Servant in a bright flash of white to end the duel. _

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_A/N: Whew, that took long enough. Anyway, next up will be part III of Chapter 9. It's going to be a long Chapter actually. Would also like to thank Bravekid again for his ideas on the Espada._**

_1-____senka__ (闪花__) [Flower, a flash step combined with a spin to quickly move behind the enemy, followed by a strike aimed to destroy the ____saketsu__ chain and the ____hakusui__ soul sleep with a combination of two quick thrusts. Byakuya's favourite technique._

_2-____senkei__殲景__) [Scene of Massacre, Byakuya's attack form. Unites the scattered petals into complete swords that form four rows around Byakuya and his opponent._

_3-____sōren sōkatsui__ (双蓮蒼火墜__) [Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down, this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety._

_4-____La Muerte__ (魔人の一撃__) [Devil's Strike, Chad merely punches his opponent, releasing a huge skull-shaped energy blast on contact._

_5-____shūkei__-____hakuteiken (_終景___-_白帝剣_) [Final Scene-white emperor sword, condenses every one of Byakuya's blades into a single sword, drastically __increasing its cutting power. The blade appears bright white, earning it the name "white imperial sword". Byakuya also grows pure white wings and a halo-like circle in the back, both made of spiritual power._

_**Preview: Next up we have the appearance of Rin and Archer, who have been neglected somewhat. Ishida will be showing off mantle again and will Gilgamesh ever learn some humility?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Next part of CH09 up, enjoy and R&R please.**

_Italics _**are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Bleach. I do own my OCs though.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Escalation pt 3**

_**Sandy dune near Ramos's palace complex**_

Rin Tosaka instinctively ducked as a gigantic humanoid Hollow swung its fist overhead, missing her head by a few inches. She was getting tired of dodging and rolling against anticipated strikes; she just didn't do well when she was fighting in melee combat. She would normally leave this sort of thing to her faithful Servant, Archer to deal with.

Sensing that her head was still attached to her body, Rin readied several of her mana charged jewels and flung them straight into the face of the Hollow; detonating on impact. The Hollow lurched backwards and began to dissipate as his mask and face were blown clean off by Rin's jewels.

"That took you long enough." Archer commented while stealing a glance backwards as he released a broken phantasm from his bow, skewering three Hollows as it hit its first target.

A spark of anger igniting within her, Rin began to argue and insult Archer's bloodline and heritage subconsciously slaying more Hollows with her new found anger. However, all Archer did was give off a small smirk of satisfaction as his objective for starting the argument seemed to work.

That however, was quickly wiped off as his keen senses detected a surprise attack from underneath Rin. Archer quickly dove forward to close the few feet of distance between Rin and him, tackling her as a cross- spear burst upwards from the ground where Rin was standing a few moments ago.

"Careful. I still need someone to be a steward to." Archer muttered into Rin's ear as he pulled himself up before offering a hand to a blushing Rin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ishida spun a full 360 as he fired his Ginrei Kojaku; clearing out a large circle around him devoid of any Hollows. The killing of such minions barely provided a warm up to Ishida; and deep down, he quietly craved for a much more worthier foe. "Out of the way, fool!" was all the warning Ishida received as a hailstorm of golden energy lances bombarded the large area around him and destroying whatever form of amusement he had left. Fortunately, a small warning was all Ishida needed to use Hirenkyaku(1) and jump to safety; turning around to see his would-have-been killer.

"You almost killed me, you idiot!" Ishida cursed as Gilgamesh began strafing another large area beside the one he had just nuked.

"I did give you a warning didn't I?" Gilgamesh replied while crossing his arms. He, like Ishida was finding very little amusement in killing such simple minions.

Then an idea formed inside Gilgamesh's head. A way to spice things up given the endless amount of simple Hollows they were both currently facing.

"A simple competition, shall we?" Gilgamesh asked. " First one to kill 10,000 Hollows, wins the title of 'Best Projectile User'."

Thinking for a moment, Ishida decided: "You're on." as he began increasing the volume of arrows his bow fired as Gilgamesh did the same for his Noble Phantasm: Gate of Babylon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin fired off several Gands at the Servant who had just tried to impale her from below earlier. Only a few managed to hit the Servant; the majority of the magic bullets being deflected as the Servant twirled his spear skillfully.

The Servant was a burly 5ft 9in Epic Spirit dressed in a Samurai style get-up; complete with Oni mask and all. But most imposing of all, was his gigantic cross-spear which was almost double his size. Furthermore, he wielded it like it was a simple twig.

Meanwhile, Archer took aim with his newly traced Broken Phantasm: Caladbolg II, and put his sights on the Servant. Years of experience in combat told him that there was bound to be weaknesses in every armour, whether by design flaw or momentary openings as the user maneuvered and that he didn't have long to focus his shot.

Archer's instincts told him to release the Broken Phantasm immediately as the Servant shrugged of Rin's Gand and began to charge with his spear ready to deliver a horizontal sweep. Archer felt the familiar 'twang' of his special bow as Caladbolg II whizzed pass his bow arm, causing the charging Servant to spin 360 while closing the distance in order to dodge the Broken Phantasm and lose a significant amount of momentum on his charge.

Rin, having realized that her Gand was practically ineffective, chose to draw out some more of her charged jewels and realized that she only had several more to spare.

Damning her sense of conservation, Rin hurled the remaining jewels in her pockets at the charging Servant. Deterring the Servant from charging forward anymore as the jewels exploded in front of him.

The Servant plunged the tip of his spear into the ground and launched himself backwards to put some distance between the exploding jewels and himself. Slightly miffed at his failed charge.

The Servant gave a soft grunt through his Oni mask as he began to speak: "I see the both of you aren't as weak as I first expected." The Servant admitted as he pointed his spear in a challenging manner in Rin and Archer's general direction. "Perhaps I will have a decent warm-up after all." he continued.

Rin began to sense her body's fatigue gaining on her. The fighting was taking it's toll on her body, for she was never trained in prolonged combat with creatures that hunt humans for nourishment. Rin tried in vain to hide her fatigue, not when she was facing off with a Grail-enhanced Servant.

Archer could sense Rin's body tensing up due to fatigue as they waited for the other to make a move, and he guessed the Servant could sense it as well. His mind scrambled for a plan to draw attention to himself rather than Rin. A idea sparked into his head and he traced Hrunting quickly.

The Servant saw what Archer was doing. Instincts telling him that he should immediately go for the weaker one of the two, he dashed forward while preparing to impale the female with a quick thrust of his spear. The Servant channeled some of his Grail given power into his legs, increasing the distance his legs could propel him in one dash.

Rin saw the attack coming and immediately forced her body to duck as the bottom tip of the giant cross spear just grazing her cheek. Archer hastily took aim with Hrunting and shot it towards the Lancer class Servant, forcing him to swing his spear to deflect the Broken Phantasm. Archer continued to aim his bow at the Servant however, thereby making Hrunting continue to home in on him and letting Rin to dive to safety; much to the Servant's annoyance.

The Servant parried the Broken Phantasm with a well-timed swing of his spear, driving the Broken Phantasm into the soft sandy ground as it began to wriggle itself free so that it could continue to chase its target. Slightly annoyed at the mosquito like property of the Broken Phantasm, he channeled some of his corrupted power into his spear as he brought it down on the Broken Phantasm; effectively shattering it.

But Archer had already traced another one of his Broken Phantasm: Caladbolg II, and was already stringing it when the Servant destroyed Hrunting. Caladbolg II struck the Servant in the chest and exploded just as the Servant tried to bring his spear to bear. The shock of the blast sending the Servant flying several feet back into a sandy dune.

The Servant was pissed now.

Tearing off his broken Oni mask, The Servant grabbed his large spear as he began to unleash his Noble Phantasm. "I've had enough of this." The Servant bellowed as he called upon the power of the corrupted grail.

"Cutting Gale." The Servant invoked as he let loose his Noble Phantasm and twirled his spear. The spear began to glow as it began to 'pull' the wind into a vortex around it. Positive that his Noble Phantasm was charged, The Servant swung his spear from where he stood and a large distorted wave of wind raced towards the couple.

Archer grabbed Rin and quickly jumped high into the air to evade the wave of cutting wind. However, the Servant anticipated this move and began to twirl and sweep his blade furiously at them, each swing launching a new wave one after another.

Archer quickly traced a tower shield as the attacks homed in. The tower shield creaked as wood splintered from its surface. Archer quickly dropped the shield as he sensed the tower shields usefulness was about to end.

_I can't keep fighting with Rin in my arms. _Archer weaved himself left and right through the Servant's barrage of wind strikes. However, the intensity of the strikes increased and finally, a few of them hit home; Archer winced as a momentary reflex caused him to let go of Rin.

Rin plummeted to the ground as her head screamed for a plan, which came to her as her instincts took over her body and began acting on its own.

"Trace...on." Rin invoked, reinforcing her arms and legs as they hit the ground. The shock felt like nothing with her reinforced hands when she landed on them as she began picking her self up and dusting off the sand.

All the while, the Servant saw Rin vulnerable as she dropped out of Archer's arms and began concentrating his Noble Phantasm's ability into a single piercing strike.

Archer quickly regained his composure despite the bleeding wounds on his torso and the bloody mouth. His instincts screaming at him to protect Rin who was open. The Servant set his stance as if throwing a Javelin and flung his spear with all his might; The spear zoomed through the sky at a distracted Rin. Remembering his only defensive Noble Phantasm that he had, Archer cursed himself for forgetting his defensive Noble Phantasm against spears as he darted towards Rin with whatever strength he had left while tracing what seemed like a huge bronze shield. The spear was almost upon Rin as she looked up with a hint of surprise. Her body froze in place as her brain paralyzed itself.

Archer arrived just in time and activated his Noble Phantasm: Rho Aias.Seven consecutive prismatic flower petals emerged in front of Archer as the spear struck it. there was a powerful explosion as the two Noble Phantasm's fought against each other.

Rin ducked and closed her eyes as the explosion came to. However, after what seemed like half a minute, she opened her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief as she saw Archer's Rho Aias halting her would be killer's spear. But her eyes were more enchanted by Archer's Noble Phantasm which she had never seen before, and a winning plan came into her head.

The Servant eyes opened wide in surprise as his spear was halted by Archer's Noble Phantasm. The spear managed to bypass three levels of Rho Aias when it first struck. Later as momentum drove on, it barely managed to pierce the fourth layer before The Servant recalled it back into his hands.

"Archer!" Rin called out to Archer as he deactivated Rho Aias. " Think you can trace one more weapon?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ishida could feel the spirit concentration around him increase dramatically as he and Gilgamesh strove to kill 10,000 Hollows; which was proving quite challenging, seeing as how the Hollows could not re spawn enough of their numbers before being shot down by either Ishida or Gilgamesh's arrows.

"9976, 8977, 8978, 8979..." Ishida counted with a boring tone as he absent-absentmindedly blew away the Hollow in front of him. Gilgamesh however, was busy splitting his fire to cover a larger area. "9991, 9992, 9993, 9994..." Gilgamesh counted with a hint of determination in his voice.

Suddenly, a large Gillian class Menos Grande burst out of the ground in front of Gilgamesh; towering over the Golden King as his arrows struck the beast like pinpricks.

A small smile of glee on his face, Gilgamesh continued firing as he reached into his Gate of Babylon and withdrew Ea from his vault.

The Menos Grande Hollow opened its mouth and began to charge it's Cero as Gilgamesh began charging for an Enuma Elish blast. Gilgamesh was on his toes however as his instincts told him that the Cero would almost overpower Enuma Elish completely if both their attacks connected.

The Gillian class Hollow fired first. The red beam of spiritual energy homed in on Gilgamesh's position. However, Gilgamesh was already rolling to the side as it let loose the juice.

"Enuma..." Gilgamesh commanded as he positioned himself properly.

The Gillian's Cero dissipated as it slowly turned its white mask to face Gilgamesh.

"...Elish!" Gilgamesh roared as he too fired off his most potent weapon. Needless to say the Gillian's head was blown clean off as Enuma Elish connected.

A few yards away, Ishida saw it all transpire and shouted to Gilgamesh: "THAT STILL ONLY COUNTS AS ONE!"

As Ishida finished his sentence, he began to feel an omnimous Reiatsu emanate from behind him. Eager to not be attacked from behind, he quickly spun around in time as a downward slash almost split him in two.

"Oooh, excellent. A prey with fast reflexes..." A hat wearing humanoid commented as he withdrew his blade and retreated a few paces.

The figure was dressed in a white Hakama with a green bowler hat. As he peered up so his face could be seen, the number: 105 tattooed on his shoulder.

"The name's Gensho if you can remember me from the other night. The 105th Privaron Espada here to entertain you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Archer ignored the pain in his chest as he began his chant:

"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death. Nor known to life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything. So as I pray, "Unlimited Blade Works."

As expected, Archer's Reality Marble manifested itself as an open, barren field, littered with countless Noble Phantasms anchored in the ground like grave markers. Monolithic black gears in the distance and illumination from the sun is obstructed by thick haze obscuring the horizon. Wisps of black smog float on light zephyr throughout the sky, and sparks from iron forging rise from the ground like bubbles from water.

The Servant was slacked jawed as he was awed by Archer's reality marble. However, the corrupted power of the grail took control once again and he readied himself to attack. Rin began whispering instructions into Archer's ear as the Servant charged forward once again. Spear held up high to deliver an earth shattering blow on the two of them. Seeing this, Archer quickly traced the Servant's own spear and hurled at him, determined to deter him for a bit longer. But the Servant would have none of this, gracefully side-stepping the rocket while continuing his charge. He was almost upon them as he leaped into the air.

Archer finished tracing the blade that Rin requested, finally dropping to one knee due to exhaustion.

"Here..." Archer said with a heavy breath as he hastily passed it to Rin. She grasped it tightly as a small smile of deviousness showed itself on her face. The blade was essentially a long slightly serrated jagged crystal when the Servant caught a glimpse of it while in mid air. But then it began to glow...

"Thanks Archer." Rin said as she began to charge the crystal blade. "Behold." She said as the blade began humming violently with energy. "The Jeweled Sword of Zelretch!" Rin swung the blade at the airborne servant. The blinding stream of light that the sword emitted was the last thing the Servant saw as he dissipated into nothingness.

Rin heaved a heavy sigh of relief as she rather unceremoniously dropped onto her bum and sat beside Archer.

"Thanks..." She managed to say as she collapsed onto Archer's shoulder. The next thing she remembered was the face of Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg (1) greeting her in her dreams...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ishida flashed away as Gensho darted in again for another strike. Meanwhile, Gilgamesh was 'busy' sitting down on the sandy surface as a Caja Negacion field kept him from going anywhere.

"Grrr..." Gilgamesh grunted silently as he saw Ishida getting all the fun. Furthermore he was on kill number 9999 when he was taken by surprise and locked inside this prison.

_And now, that pansy quincy boy is going to win..._

Ishida, while not really fatigued from killing almost 9999 Hollows. Was starting to feel the side effects of it; mainly a sore bow arm and painful index finger.

Gensho closed in and took another swipe at Ishida, cutting Ishida's tunic but nothing else as Ishida managed to side-step. However, he surprised Ishida as he followed up his strike with a kick that hit Ishida square in the chest; sending him hurtling back into a sand dune.

"Come on. You can't be that weak?" Gensho commented. However, his instincts told him to flash away as five blue-ish arrows shot out towards him.

"Thanks for putting some distance between me and you." Ishida taunted as he began tracing Gensho and unleashing a barrage of arrows in his direction.

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh was fed up of sitting down and waiting and began trying to break free of the barrier prison. He first tried using his Noble Phantasm: Gate of Babylon, but the arrows merely ricocheted off the barrier inside and caused Gilgamesh to prance around a bit.

Ishida on the other hand, was trying to put some distance between him and Gensho; but to no avail as the Privaron Espada's Sonido enabled him to quickly catch up. Gensho eyed his target and anticipated his next move. Sonido-ing to it's intended trajectory, Gensho finally managed to land a hit on Ishida's arm.

Ishida winced as he felt Gensho's blade cut into his arm. He quickly jumped back to inspect the wound. Only to be startled by the fact his arm was turning black.

"Surprised?" Gensho asked with snicker. "Don't be. Its only my Zanpakutou's ability. The poison in your arm will probably kill you in a matter of minutes. Your only hope of course, would be to kill me before that time is up; which I will not let you do." Gensho monologued on.

Realizing that he was in deep trouble and with Gilgamesh; of all people, trapped and unable to help him for the moment, Ishida's short future looked bleak. Furthermore...

Gensho resealed his Zanpakutou. "I said I won't let you kill me. And this is my insurance." bewildering Ishida as to what he meant.

"Corrupt._Sasori__!" Gensho resurrected his Zanpakutou. His Zanpakutou disintegrated in a white flash as Gensho suddenly grew two white snake heads from where his arms used to be. Followed by a cobra's hood which attached itself to his back, giving him the appearance of a king Cobra._

_Ishida was beginning to panic slightly now. The venom had already metastasized to his torso, and he was running out of time. Furthermore Gensho had just released his Zanpakutou._

_Gensho pushed on the attack now. He took careful aim with the two snake heads/hands and fired a stream of venom at Ishida. The venom missed its intended target, but the pool began to bubble and sink as the corrosive properties began to melt away the sand itself, producing noxious green fumes._

_Gilgamesh withdrew Ea from his vault and fired off an Enuma Elish. Only to have it explode in front of him as it hit the barrier, creating a small crater of sand which Gilgamesh was lying head first in. As he quickly pulled himself out of the mess that he made, an idea sprung into his head._

_Ishida pushed his Hirenkyaku to the limits as he tried to evade the constant stream of poison sprayed at him. If he got to close, The giant cobra head on Gensho's back would lash out furiously to defend him. If he stood still for a shot, well, Ishida didn't venture on about it. The poison was now reaching his neck._

_Gilgamesh shoveled away frantically at the sand to create a sort of dog hole. Though his pride was severely hurt that he had to crawl through such a thing. Finally, he could put his shoulder through; and he began to crawl out in order to claim the killing blow to win the bet' at least his humiliation was somewhat reduced._

_Gensho was having the time of his life as he sprayed an endless horde of green goo at Ishida from his snake like appendages. So entranced in his amusement however, that he did not notice Gilgamesh activating his Noble Phantasm: Enkidu._

_Ishida could feel his body weakening now. The poison was slowly crawling up his mouth and was reaching his brain. He felt his arms weaken to the point he could barely lift them up._

___Advantages, what advantages do I have?! __Ishida's mind raced as he kept flashing from point to point, looking for an opening. It wasn't until he took a puff as he pushed off again with Hirenkyaku that he sensed it._

___The spirit concentration! Of course, the slaying of so many Hollows would produce so much spiritual particles that would benefit my powers!_

_At that moment, Ishida thought his grandfather's spirit must have been watching over him as Ishida saw Gilgamesh bind Gensho._

_"What the?!" Gensho managed before the holy chains binded him, effectively rendering him useless for the moment._

_But the Noble Phantasm: Enkidu was never meant to immobilize creatures born of fear and darkness. As Gensho struggled, the chain began to loosen._

_"HURRY UP YOU FOOL!" Gilgamesh roared towards Ishida. Meanwhile drawing out Ea to further deter Gensho in case the Quincy boy was too much of a slowpoke._

_But it was all the time Ishida needed._

_Drawing out the only Seele Schneider he kept for emergencies, Ishida could barely string the Seele Schneider with his 'poisoned' arms. The Seele Schneider vibrated violently as the super concentrated __spiritual energy in the atmosphere was channeled into it's humming blade. The end result was a super large arrow which Ishida was already in the midst of firing._

_Time seemed to slow for Gensho as he could feel that one final push would break the Noble Phantasm. However, Ishida was already pulling back the Seele Schneider as he heard Gilgamesh: "Enuma..." Gensho freed himself as the chains broke into several pieces. But it was too late..._

_Ishida let loose the Seele Schneider just as Gilgamesh finished: "Elish!" The ensuing cataclysmic blast was enough to blind the combatants on the battlefield for a moment._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Well done Tosaka Rin. I am proud of the fact that the Tosaka family has come so far in two centuries. So for now, I bid thee farewell." The Wizard Marshall commented as Rin stood in awe in a endless plain of white that was her dreams. She had always wanted to meet the Wizard Marshall, whom she had read in the books left to her by her father in the Tosaka mansion. The Wizard Marshall began to take an ethereal form as he slowly disappeared and Tosaka woke up in Archer's lap._

_"Good morning, Mas-ter." Archer toned the title like a sarcastic insult. However, all Rin did was smile as a small tear formed in her eye. "What?" Archer stared on, bewildered by Rin's unexpected behavior._

_The next moment caught Archer completely by surprise as Rin grabbed the Servant face and planted a long smack on his lips. Time seemed to stop for the both of them as a minute passed. It wasn't only until Rin took her lips off that she said: "Thank you."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"That kill was obviously mine!" Gilgamesh demanded as he growled at Ishida._

_"No. All you DID was immobilize him and then kill him after I shot him. The kill was obviously MINE, so therefore I WIN the wager!" Ishida replied_

_"No. My Enuma Elish obviously struck him first! So therefore the title of 'Best Projectile User is mine!"_

_Unbeknown__the two of them, a bunch of Hollows stood in a single straight line, amused at the two bickering._

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_A/N: Yay, another fight scene done. If there is any part or terminology in the story that utterly bewildered you, then you can kindly pm me and ask. I apologize if it __seemed that Rin and Archer were left out in the previous chapters. But hopefully this will keep those out there who demand RinXArcher moments happy. Other than that please R&R. Thanks._**

**_1- Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg: Also known as the Wizard Marshall. One of five sorcerers that can use 'True Magic'. Only mentioned once in F/SN but is a important character in Tsukihime. More info in Wikipedia._**

**_Preview: Next up, Renji and Ikkaku. Which one with the longer weapon. And a small time favorite: Lancer and Bazett. All in the next part of chapter 9._**


End file.
